She's Your What!
by Unearthed
Summary: My life is normal--boring, really. Being tossed back and forth to foster familys, oh how fun. Just as I thought my boring life couldn't ever become interesting, my entire world flips. He's called the Doctor and this is my new life amongst the stars.
1. Chapter 1

_**Diary, September, 21, 2009**_

_College life…you gotta love it. Actually not. I don't see anything special about it, really. Wake up at God awful hours of the morning to avoid the dreaded "Parking Lot Wars" for a class that doesn't start until 9am or later—and then there's the hours upon hours of homework. It's enough to make you sick! Whoever said it was easy to be a college student should just die and rot. I mean, seriously! I have a life that doesn't involve school! Though I don't have any time for myself, I still have a life!! …Even if it's really not much of one._

_That's the problem with being tossed around. I'm in one state for a week and then another for just a few days. Guess no one likes me. It's not my fault—I don't think. I can't help it if those bloody foster home people don't like people who are…different. I'm not like normal kids that were up for adoption, and that's what people want. Normal people._

_I'm far from normal, and I don't get many friends because of that. I don't like conforming like the others—it's just not my thing. Everyone everywhere I go is wearing those uppity, "Jock and Cheerleader" type of clothing from high end designers…the one's that charge like a hundred bucks for a really shitty t-shirt. _

_Huh…this is weird, Diary. I never quite know what to write for a first entry—and people keep giving me these things. What exactly am I supposed to say? Well, I'll start over again. Rough day at school—like normal. I hate people._

_Okay, so, my name is Istas Smithe. (And yes, it's Smithe with an E. If you start pulling a "Pirates" thing on me, I swear I'm going to Poodle you!) My name means "snow" and I'm always teased about my name. Everyone thinks it's some sort of modern Pocahontas type of thing—with John Smithe falling for a beautiful Native American maiden, blah, blah, blah, and all that Disney crap. In truth, I don't rightly know what my real last name is—it was the first thing that the nurses gave me since my mother died when I was born. Never knew my father and quite frankly, I could care less. He wasn't there, why should I want to know? Ugh…Men._

_So there I was, little Orphan Annie—err, rather Istas. I guess I was born in Naperville, Illinois, United States of America. From here, I was constantly tossed back and forth between foster homes. I spent a great deal of time at an orphanage, but I've long since forgotten the name. Bad memories, you know?_

_After being tossed around across the country, some weird family decided to keep me for more than a month. And here I am, back in Illinois and about 20 minutes away from the city where I was born. I wish it was in Naperville, but instead I'm stuck in a little hodunk town full of craptastic people. Seriously, I don't recommend going to Downers Grove. It. Sucks. Period._

_I'd like to say that I live in a big house with a lot of room, but that'd be a huge lie. I live in a rather…cramped house. My foster parents, Bonnie and Mike are rather dull. Mike likes to argue a lot and is incredibly bull headed. Bonnie is very timid and the complete opposite, I like her most. Mike gives me a terrible headache every time he opens his mouth to speak. My foster sister, Katherine, is exactly like him—only she's more tolerable. She's odd and a bit of a loner. She hasn't got a lot of friends, but the ones she has are pretty cool. I don't talk to her much—she's always got her nose buried in a book, knitting or sitting in front of "The Black Monster." "The Black Monster" is her and Mike's name for her beastly desktop. I'm not lying, that thing is scary—and temperamental…just like her car--Tank…which I stole. (I'm serious; her car can get through anything. Solid steel and all American made. Built Ford Tough.)_

_Because of her, I attend the local college, College of DuPage, and met a whole bunch of people who are odd like me. Katherine and I aren't normal. Sadly, she went out of state for school, leaving me to discover all her hobbies. I rather enjoy the whole belly dancing thing. It's oddly fun to do—and yoga. The yoga tapes Bonnie and Katherine have are…scary. This lady instructor is psycho and expects everyone's a contortionist. (When I first started, I just sat on the mat and stared at the television. I hadn't a clue what she was saying or what she wanted me to do. Needless to say I eventually got the hang of it. I'm still pretty bad at it, but I'd like to think I'm improving.)_

_I think it's kind of funny that what she likes, I ended up taking on as well. She did archery and tried to teach me. I fail at that even more than I do at yoga! She's nowhere near being "Olympic" or anything, it's all for fun and general enjoyment. _

_Okay, this is starting to bore me, no offense, Diary. More or less, I'm a belly dancer, yoga-practice-er, avid runner—which Katherine hates with a burning passion of a thousand—no million—burning suns, archer, wannabe singer (and I so fail at that!), and a pretty good Seer. I love dance more than anything. That's really the only thing I'm good at—well, besides running. It's a really close call between running and dance. I think dance wins though. Running is great for clearing one's mind, but with dance you can set your mind, body and soul free._

_So, there you have it. Most of who I am. I'm a no body that doesn't really fit in. _

Chapter One, Anywhere Out of the World

_"And maybe it's easier to withdraw from life, With all of it's misery and wretched lies, Away from harm." ~Dead Can Dance_

Istas sighed and closed her journal and laid her head onto of the leather cover. She groaned and glanced at her watch.

_Time to get to class…_ she thought bleakly and packed up her things. She stuffed them into a black messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Hey! Istas!"

Istas stifled a groan and turned around. She put on a smile and gave a small wave. "Hey, Eric," she greeted in a tired voice.

"What was for homework in English?" he asked and fixed his pinstripe suit coat that bunched up at his waist from struggling to keep hold of his burgundy briefcase.

"Whatever was on the syllabus—wait…no. Carter passed out a short story. It's not on the syllabus because he can't decide whether or not he wants to kill us with extra work or what we already know is going to destroy us."

Eric laughed and set down his burgundy briefcase to tie his old, beaten up shoe.

"Great…" he groaned and looked up. He shoved his square framed glasses back up the bridge of his nose and rolled up his pinstripe slacks. "Death by paper."

Istas raised an eyebrow at his footwear. "No kidding—don't you think it's time to get a new pair of shoes? Those are dead—like the guts of the shoe are sticking out."

Eric glanced up to Istas, pushing his glasses back up before flashing a grin. "They're my lucky Converse though."

Istas snorted and shook her head. "Lucky, but dead."

"They're not dead yet! They're just…--you know what? Once the soles completely come off or the little plastic heel thing starts digging into my heel, _then, and only then, _will they be dead."

"You're funeral, my friend." She paused and shifted her heavy backpack. "Where're you going next?"

"Home, thankfully!" Eric replied and jumped to his feet. "My girlfriend and I are going to finish watching Star Trek."

Istas frowned as Eric's girlfriend came up, but quickly recovered her cheery smile. "Figures that you two would be Trekkies."

"What's so bad about Star Trek?"

"Nothing, but 'warp speed'? C'mon now…there's no such thing."

"Who are we warping?" asked a voice from behind Istas. Immediately, the dark woman beamed and spun around.

"Ian!"

Ian smiled and half waved. "Seriously now…what's going on?"

"Istas doesn't believe in warp speed," Eric said, casting Istas a challenging glare.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't exist."

"Who says?" Ian and Eric both asked.

Istas was at a loss for words and grappled with finding the answer. "Well…um…the Doctor!"

"The doctor of what?" Eric pressed.

"The…Doctor of the History Channel! –Or was it the Discovery Channel—one of those! Some doctor was on talking about it."

Eric paused in his accusations in thought. "Oh yeah…the guy with the really bushy eyebrows?"

"Which one?" This time Istas and Ian were in unison.

"Point taken…right then! I'll be off. See you Thursday, Istas!"

As Eric walked off, Istas turned to Ian and sighed. "How're you, my friend?"

Ian thought hard for a few moments. "Tired. Really, really tired." He motioned for Istas to join him as he sat down at a table in a lounge.

"Agreed. College life is enough to eat my soul."

"It hasn't already?" Ian raised an eyebrow as he set out his knitting as well as a hand stitched gray pouch that was bound with a red rubber band.

"At least I don't think so. I've got a test on Wednesday and I'm far from ready for it. Care to take it for me?"

"What class?"

"Pre-calc."

Ian laughed. "I'll pass." He glanced back to Istas and smiled. "Well, I can't! I've been ditching that class for…a week now?"

He frowned at his knitted lace scarf-in-progress before replacing it back into the grocery bag and unbound the pouch. He withdrew a deck of light gray and white cards and began to shuffle them. Once he was satisfied, he split the deck in thirds and mixed the order up. Ian then laid the Celtic dragon cards in the Celtic Cross formation.

Istas watched her friend set up a Tarot reading and sighed. "Who's reading?"

Ian shrugged. "Just practicing is all. Care for a reading?"

Istas didn't reply for a while as she considered. "Sure, why not. I can go for a bit of advice."

Ian scrapped his practice reading and neatly put them back into the deck and offered it to her. As she took the deck and held it between her hands, he said, "Okay. Concentrate on the situation and pour all your energy into it. When you're done, give them back to me."

Istas nodded and closed her eyes, clearing her mind of all other distractions while she focused.

The Doctor grinned as he leaned back against the control panel of the TARDIS.

"So, where to?" he asked as he looked to Donna Noble.

Donna looked mildly amused with the Doctor's sudden zest. "Well, now that you ask instead of just whisking me away to some unknown place," she began and held up a finger to halt the Doctor's retort, "I would rather like to see part of America. I've heard so much of it, but I've never been there."

The Doctor looked put out as Donna stopped his argument, but was grinning once more. "America then…I think that can be arranged. Any specific place?"

"Anywhere! I want to see it all! New York, Los Angeles—" the Doctor frowned, "—Chicago, Washington DC! Oh! The Grand Canyon!" Donna listed enthusiastically, her face glowing with excitement. "What? Do you have something against Los Angeles?"

"Well no…well, maybe," the Doctor replied. "Doesn't matter! I've seen quite a bit of it."

"Well I haven't," Donna countered irritably. "Unlike you, Space Man, I don't get an awful lot of chances to fly about the world."

"Which one, Donna?" he replied with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Surprise me."

The Doctor flashed a broad grin and spun around to punch the coordinates into the TARDIS. As he pressed the last button, he glanced upward and visibly beamed. His excitement didn't last for long as the TARDIS gave a shudder and groaned loudly.

"Well that's not good…" the Doctor said as he stared blankly at the control panels.

"What do you mean 'well that's not good'?" Donna exclaimed as she mocked the Doctor. She shouted as the TARDIS jerked and sent her crashing into the beaten up chair before the control panel.

Unlike Donna, the Doctor gripped hold of the panel to keep from being launched against the wall.

"The TARDIS! Something's happening-"

"Well, duh, the TARDIS! What the bloody hell would it be then?" the red headed woman continued to shout as she angrily brushed the hair from her face.

The TARDIS continued to rock and groan as it hurtled through time and space. Seconds seemed like hours before the TARDIS was jarred to a complete stop. The groans and creaks stopped and it left the Doctor utterly perplexed.

"Where are we?" Donna demanded as she picked herself up from where she landed atop the Doctor. She glanced down to the Time Lord and had to snicker at the clearly pained look to his face.

"Can't…breathe!" he croaked. "Elbow—in—ribs—get—off!"

A satisfied smirk crossed Donna's face as she stood up and looked down to the Doctor. "Oh, and what about your box flinging me around like a rag doll?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and got to his feet in a catlike motion. "Something…broke it."

"Is that the best you can do? 'Something broke it'? Oh, real technical."

"Not broke-broke, but jammed it."

The Doctor slid past Donna and jogged towards the TARDIS's door and opened it. He blinked back against the bright sunlight that filtered through the trees. His jaw dropped slightly in puzzlement as he stepped out onto the short cut grass and looked around.

He spun around slowly as he took in his surroundings and couldn't help but cheer as a brown SUV drove past with loud music blaring. The license plate read, "WHADIS 1" on an Illinois plate.

"Is that what you do all the time? Just run away and start jumping for joy? Where are we?" Donna growled as she stormed down the ramp of the TARDIS and out the door.

"Donna, welcome to America."

---

Brief Author's Note:--that turned out to be not-so-brief.

Wow…while watching "Forest of the Dead," I just came to a startling realization. River Song looks a hell of a lot like this woman I know and that woman I know looks a hell of a lot like my Earth Science and Oceanography teacher. I am…thoroughly freaked out. I know everyone has a twin, but triplets? –shudders- Haha, the world is a funny place.

And just because I feel this story needs a bit of explaining: I can't decide whether or not I want this to be more of a comedy or drama. While I was first thinking it up, it was more of a comedy. However, since I've got an uncanny passion for the dramatic, I couldn't help my scary vortex of a mind to taint everything with drama. We'll see how this turns out.

Two more comments: firstly, I wish that I could snap my fingers and the doors to the Tank (my awesome '91 Ford Explorer) open. So…envious….

And secondly, most of Istas's friends are based off of real people—and since I love fucking with people's minds, I have also thrown in myself…but screwed around with time. I'm currently going to that college and hopefully within the next two or so years (or when I get through calculus), I'll be heading down to NAU to study geology. Sadly I'm stuck in suburbia, dealing with college drama and trying to keep myself sane. For my friends who are reading this, you know exactly who these people are—and yes I am that much a geek.

With that said, I unfortunately have another announcement. I'm over a full time student at College of DuPage and my schedule is bloody insane this semester. So be warned, updates might be sporadic and might not be updated until a month later. I'm hoping that's not the case because I'm actually enjoying this story. I promise, it gets better. But please be patient and kind. The Black Monster, nor the Red Beast nor the Little Shit-Top (which I have dubbed TARDIS 'cause it looks slow but is rather fast and no matter how much crap I stick on it, I still have so much room left, and it's blue) haven't been liking me lately. The Black Monster thoroughly enjoys crashing, the Red Beast is…beastly and Lil' Shit-Top is being…shitty. With all those complications, please pardon the length between updates. I am but a poor college student with little time to think.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Lost in Suburbia

_"There is this thing keeping everyone's lungs and lips locked. It is called fear and it's seeing a great renaissance." ~The Dresden Dolls_

"America? What do you mean 'America'?" Donna shouted as she stomped in front of the Doctor. "Doesn't your ship like this place or something? Is that why it decided to—" She cut off as she fought for words. She didn't know what to call what the TARDIS did, and she had a vague feeling the Doctor did too.

Donna was about to open her mouth and continue speaking when she closed her mouth and watched the Doctor. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she observed a peculiar expression on his face. All her arguments faded away as a look of horror crossed the Doctor's face.

"…Doctor….?"

In an instant, the Doctor turned to Donna. "Don't you get it? This is _exactly _what happened before—with Martha. Do you remember?" he asked in a hurry.

For a moment Donna looked a bit lost. "Do you mean with Jenny?"

"The TARDIS did the exact same thing then as now!" He paused as he took a large step away from Donna to pace as he thought. "But why…? It just doesn't make any sense this time."

"Oh, that's a relief…so glad _you, the Doctor, _doesn't bloody know what we're doing here!" Donna thought better to add in the bit about the Doctor's jarred hand freaking out.

The Doctor stopped his pacing and glanced back to Donna. He flashed a broad, uncertain smile.

"Isn't it always like that?" he asked before he bolted back inside the TARDIS.

Donna made a disgusted noise before taking a few steps towards the blue police call box. Before she could enter, she screeched and jumped as the Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS with his coat.

" _Oi! _Where are you going?" Donna called after him as the Doctor strut off.

"Exploring, what are you going to do?"

Donna's eyes narrowed as her frustration reached its limit.

"Is that all you're going to do? Go exploring instead of fixing the TARDIS?"

The Doctor paused in his walk and pivoted back around to face her. "What else is there to do? Besides, you wanted to see America!"

"America yes, but not some hodunk town in the middle of nowhere!" Donna shouted as she gestured to the green park around her. "And _that! Look at that!_" She pointed to a worn down band shell that was painted orange with purple music notes. "It's falling apart and is up for demolition!"

"Hodunk…? Right! Hodunk! Surely it isn't that bad," the Doctor said with a wide grin. "And technically we're not in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, duh!"

"At least we're in Illinois. You wanted to see Chicago, right?"

Donna was silent for a few moments which made the Doctor laugh slightly.

"C'mon then! Let's see what town we're in."

The Doctor's optimism didn't amuse Donna and she slowly felt herself wanting to strangle him all the more.

"Fabulous…lost in suburbia," she muttered and trudged after the Doctor.

"At least it's not in the middle of a corn field," the Doctor chimed in.

Donna groaned.

Istas looked over as the phone at her side began to ring and vibrate against the cracked leather seat besides her. She smiled at the Caller ID—J-Par—and turned into a parking lot and put the Tank into park. She picked up the phone and flipped it open.

"'Alo, 'alo!" she greeted.

"Istas! It's Jackie!" said the voice.

"What's happenin' girlie?"

"Not much, just wondering what you've been up to. I haven't heard from you in a while. Did you get in touch with Kate?"

"No…she hasn't been online—which is weird. She lives in front of her Red Beast. I guess she's having fun with her rocks."

Jackie laughed. "I was wondering if you and Kate were going to go to Alumni Band this year."

Istas made a face and was glad that her friend couldn't see it. "You know I don't get into that kind of thing. I'll go and watch…but I don't know about Kate, though. She's all the way in Flagstaff. –Why do you want to know so early? It's only…" Istas took a look at her phone. "Err, April 24th.. That's not until September—October-ish."

"Um…Istas…it's September 22nd."

"What? Really?" she exclaimed and muttered a curse.

Jackie laughed. "Phone troubles again?"

"Yeah, just as of a few minutes ago too. I really don't get it. I think it's time for a new phone."

"I'll say! But about Alumni Band. You going?"

"We'll see, Jackie. I've got a lot of work to be doing. I'm just glad it's the weekend!"

"Want to get together and do some stage fighting later? Remember with Kate? We had my mom fooled!"

Istas laughed as she thought back to the time her foster sister dragged her along to meet Jackie for the first time. They had gone over to Jackie's house for the afternoon during high school—mostly to help Kate and Jackie write a story for their band class. She was reluctant to go, but she ended up having a great time. Kate and Jackie had taken an acting class and both loved stage combat. Needless to say that Istas soon learned to love it as well.

"Sure, Jackie! That'd be great. I'm gonna let you go though. You caught me right as I was about to go for a jog."

Jackie made a disgusted noise. "Ew…I hate running! Why do you like it so much?"

"Erm…because it keeps me from pummeling idiotic people's faces in?"

"…Okay! Enjoy!"

Istas laughed again and said her goodbyes to Jackie before she hung up. She leaned back in the driver's seat and closed her eyes with a groan. "Okay, Istas. Concentrate. Breathe, breathe, get out of the car and breathe," she coached herself.

She got out of the raised brown Ford Explorer and stretched out. Her light brown eyes closed as she focused on her breathing and her heartbeat. After a few minutes of poor meditation, she grabbed the car keys from the seat and strapped on her iPod. She scrolled through the countless artists and playlists before settling on "Repo! The Genetic Opera."

As "Zydrate Anatomy" began to blare through her earphones, Istas took off at a decent pace, her feet landing to the beat. As soon as she started her jog, her frustration from her day at school faded and everything seemed to fade away.

"So, Doctor, we're back where we started," Donna said in frustration as they ended up back at the TARDIS—for the fifth time.

The Doctor offered a sheepish grin and spread his hands. "We're just exploring. Why, want to go somewhere?"

"I want to go home! Or at least somewhere away from this town. It's boring and all the shops are closed down."

"What do you expect from a small town. Everything closes down at ungodly hours," said a woman walking by with her dogs. "Just isn't fair…If you want a place to shop, head over to Naperville or even Geneva. Hell, there's Yorktown Mall or even Oakbrook Mall."

Donna looked to the woman and then back to the Doctor with a rather disturbed look to her face.

"Thank you!" the Doctor said and paused. "But we're not shopping and…we're not from here."

"I know. Naperville and Geneva are that way," the woman pointed west, "while the others are north-northeast. Any major road will get you to at least some part of those cities. Have a good one."

"You too," the Doctor called after the woman and turned to Donna.

"Weird, I know," Donna said and shook her head.

"Well…where to, Donna? What do you wish to see here in Suburbia?"

"Chicago."

"Err…not amongst the options.... Well, it could be—well, maybe not…."

"Fix the TARDIS so I can go to Chicago."

"I can't. Something's here that jammed the controls and brought us here. To this very place. I can't explain why, but we need to stay here."

"You don't have another generated anomaly running around do you? Because I really don't want to run into any weird stuff like last time. Oh hey, you're the Doctor! Bizarre things _always _happen to you!"

The Doctor gave her a flat, stern look.

"Sorry…I really am. But if what happened is the exact same as before—I—oh forget it."

The Doctor put a hand to Donna's shoulder, but remained quiet. He missed Jenny and felt a chill run through his body.

Donna sighed and briefly embraced the Doctor. "C'mon…let's go finish exploring and see what trouble we can get ourselves into."

At her words, the Doctor seemed to perk up a little bit. He followed after Donna, but turned around to look back to the TARDIS.

"You don't think someone's going to take it, do you?" he asked.

"Doctor, after traveling with you, and you landing it in bizarre places, we have not once been asked questions about it. Do you really think that after all this time someone's going to ask about it?" Donna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…Good point—Hey! Library!"

Donna sighed heavily and followed after the Doctor as he sprinted off towards the public library across the park and adjacent street. "Like a kid in a candy store…" she grumbled. She followed after him and called out for him.

The Doctor spun around and just about bounced in excitement. "Donna! Don't you get it? We can finally figure out what city we're in—"

His sentence was cut off as something hit him at full force. The Doctor lost balance and toppled onto the hard sidewalk. He was completely unaware of the blur of brown, black and blue that crashed a little ways ahead of him.

"Oh God! Are you alright?" Donna shouted as she rushed over to the Doctor.

The Doctor groaned and propped himself up on his elbows and glanced down to the small device that had skidded by his face. He picked it up and examined it. "Fine, fine, but wha—Are you alright?" he asked and sprang to his feet. He ignored the sharp sting of protesting muscles as bruises already began forming.

Istas winced as she moved to sit up. She grimaced as she caught sight of a smear of blood on the pavement and looked to her elbow. "I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't see you there! Are you okay?" she said at the same time as the Doctor. She took off the bandana she had holding her hair back and put it to her bloody elbow.

"Fine, fine!" the Doctor said in a cheery voice and bent down to lend a hand. "To be honest, I didn't see you either."

Istas smiled and took the Doctor's scraped hand and hauled herself up. She kept her face cast downward as she inspected the rest of herself for injuries. She patted her hips and rear before a horrified look crossed her face. She swore foully and began to search the ground.

"What are you looking for?"

"My iPod! I can't find my iPod! Damn it all to hell! It's not even mine! It's my sister's! Oh, fuck she's going to kill me!"

"Hun, no she's not," Donna said and picked up the fallen music machine. She held it out to Istas and smiled. "It's a bit scratched, but not lost or broken."

Istas looked up and blew the black strands of hair from her face. "You don't realize how you've just saved my ass! Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it," Donna replied and studied the young woman's face. She looked back to the Doctor and frowned.

The Doctor stared at the young woman, completely frozen in his place. His eyes were wide with fear and his breath caught in his throat. "Donna…we need to go. Now!"

Donna and Istas looked to the Doctor oddly.

The Doctor gripped Donna's arm tightly and dragged her off.

"Hey! Wait! I've got a first aid—oh whatever," Istas called out before she gave up. "I'm sorry again! Thanks for the help!"

She frowned and looked down to her ripped pants and shoved the iPod back into her pocket as she limped back to her car.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted as the Doctor slammed the door to the TARDIS and leaned against it. "What has gotten into you? And who was she?"

The Doctor ran his hands over his face and through his already messy hair. His face had blanched of all color as a distant expression occupied his face. He stepped past Donna and went to the control panel and leaned against it. His eyes focused on the controls, but he couldn't see them. They were all a blur. All he could hear was the pounding of his twin hearts and the ragged wheeze of his breathing.

"Doctor…who was she?" Donna insisted, even though she already had a thought.

The Doctor shuddered and slowly stood up straight to look Donna in the eye.

"Doctor."

He looked away for a brief moment before meeting her gaze again. "During the time I had left you for a few years, I had…" he paused and ran his hands through his hair again. "There was this girl named Misae. I rescued her from the Cutthroat Gap Massacre—but I hadn't intended on it initially. I traveled with her all across the universe and a few years ago…" he trailed off.

Donna watched him carefully. "You loved her and spent years with her."

"I lost her, Donna. Just as I have Rose and Martha."

"She isn't lost, Doctor. She was there!"

"No, Donna. You don't understand. I _lost _her!"the Doctor said, nearly snarling. He turned away from Donna, his hands in his hair.

Donna flinched at his voice. "She left you…." At the Doctor's silence, she understood. The Doctor didn't lose her like he did Rose or Martha. The woman left him without saying goodbye.

"But Doctor, she was right there."

"Donna, that wasn't her." The Doctor kept his back to Donna and stepped a few paces away. He turned back to her and took a deep breath.

"Her name was Misae. She became one of my best friends and I didn't know that—" he choked on his words, "that she had other…feelings…for me. Misae wanted to leave because I never told her I liked her. I never showed her that I cared. I never _saw _her.

'One night, a few years ago, I noticed that she no longer smiled and was very quite around me. I asked what the matter was and she told me. Donna, she loved me…. She truly loved me, heart and soul."

"Doctor…many people love you," Donna whispered. She looked deep into his tormented eyes and reached out a hand to touch his arm.

The Doctor hesitantly leaned into her touch and was glad that she offered comfort and support. "But there are so many who also hate me and want to kill me. I ask myself over and over again, 'Do I deserve it all?'"

"Doctor, tell me what happened. All of it. I'm sure there was a misunderstanding."

------

Brief update: I am now employed as well. Things are still going to be a bit slow, but luckily I managed to write up to chapter 6. Now it'll just be finding the time to upload a chapter. Reviews would be greatly welcomed. I'd like to know your feedback so I can try and improve things in later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, White Sun

_"I know he's a king Who deserves a queen, But I'm not a queen, And he doesn't see me." ~Sarah Brightman_

_The Doctor whistled a frivolous tune to himself as he nearly skipped around the controls of the TARDIS. He was ecstatic that he was able to save yet another world from civil war—and with Misae's help. He grinned widely as he thought back to their adventure and couldn't help laughing at some of the predicaments they got themselves into. It was no different than any other adventure with his assistants, only it was with a woman who hardly spoke English._

_He frowned as he remembered the hopelessly bloody girl in a blood soaked field. His stomach lurched as the metallic scent of hot blood filled his mind. The girl was barely alive and pleaded with him. Misae. A Kiowa maiden with an Osage name who couldn't understand a word the Doctor spoke, but clung to him fervently for help. The Doctor patched her up and taught her as much as he could about the English language and basic skills for a modern day. When the time came to part ways, he was glad that he decided not to let her go and keep her at his side. He enjoyed her company and her view of life._

_At the thought of Misae, the Doctor looked around him, suddenly realizing that she was absent. She usually stood at his side and harmonized with whatever ditty he whistled or she would sing to herself. There was no harmonization or song. It was silent, all except for whatever noises the TARDIS made as well as the Doctor. _

_"Misae…?" the Doctor called and waited for a reply. He looked around the control room of the Tardis before venturing off to find her._

_He searched high and low, checking countless rooms for her before realizing where she was. The Doctor approached the room Misae took as her own and knocked softly. He opened the door a smidgen and poked his head in._

_"Misae?" he asked softly, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. He took a small step into the room and scanned the room. He smiled as he saw her sitting on the twin sized bed, her back to the door._

"_What are you doing alone in here?" _

_Misae's back stiffened as she heard the Doctor's voice and quickly brushed her cheeks with her hand. "I—I was just reading," she said hurriedly._

_"Awh, don't be like that Misae," he said and entered the room. He stood in front of her, hands stuffed into his pants pockets. "C'mon now…you know better than to lie to me." _

_The Kiowa woman looked up to him and saw his warm, wide smile. She couldn't help but return it faintly. "Forgive me, Doctor. I'm just tired is all."_

_The Doctor frowned as Misae continued to lie to him. "Really. Stop lying to me." He carefully turned her head back to face him and knelt down before her. Hot tears startled him as he touched her face and looked down to where they landed on his hand. "Misae…are you alright?"_

_Misae lightly pulled back from his touch and nodded. "I am being silly. I am sorry," she said and continued to brush the tears from her cheeks. She composed herself and offered a forced serene smile._

_"Are you sure?" he pressed._

_Misae was silent for a long while as she considered her answer. She wasn't okay and he knew it. She was lying to herself. _

_Since the first day she met the Doctor, she had fallen in love with him. A stranger—a white man—had saved her from certain death. He brought her back to life after she and her entire village was brutally assaulted by the neighboring Osage Nation. She had lost her family and she was sure to die too, but a strange blue box appeared and out stepped the Gods themselves. _

_She loved him. She loved his voice, his smile, the way he moved—everything. She loved him for saving her and she even loved him for not seeing her. For years they had traveled and her love for him grew stronger and stronger by the hour. She would do anything for him and the Doctor knew she would—or so she thought. Despite all the pain of losing her family, nothing hurt her more than knowing that the Doctor didn't return those feelings. Misae knew that the Doctor didn't love her in return._

_"Misae…?"_

_Misae jumped at the Doctor's voice. She looked up to him and hardly noticed that he had taken her quivering hands into his. "Hm?"_

_"Answer me please, Misae. What's wrong? I cannot help you if you don't tell me."_

_She sighed and slowly nodded as she composed herself. "Doctor, I am leaving," she finally said and looked deep into his eyes. _

_The Doctor's heart fell as she decided to leave him. His hands lightly tightened about her hands and shook his head. "Why…?"_

_Misae closed her dark brown eyes and stood up and walked away from him. "I cannot stand being here anymore, Doctor. It is not you, no, never you. It is the fact that my heart screams for you and I should follow my heart. I cannot do that, Doctor. I cannot stay because I love you so much. It is driving me mad—all I see is you and all I think of is you. Your voice is constantly a song in my heart and I cannot bare the pain any longer. I have loved you ever since I first saw you," she said and turned back to face him._

_"All those years, Doctor. All those times we have shared and arguments. I have never stopped loving you. I know you do not love me. I wish to leave so I do not die of heartache."_

_Misae paused and looked down as her arms wrapped about herself. "You will never love me and you have made that clear. I am not Rose or Martha or Donna. I am not strong like them, nor beautiful. You say their names with such longing and admiration that I have learned my place in your life. I am but a child in your eyes—a helpless child. And so I beg you, Doctor, let me go so I may die as gracefully as I could possibly die. You have saved me so many times already and I could never repay you for your kindness. I beg you save me once more—so I do not die of a broken heart."_

_"Now hold on, Misae!" the Doctor protested gently. "That is not true. You're not helpless and certainly not a child. I saved you because I'm the Do—"_

_"The Doctor, I know. It is your job to save others."_

_The Doctor looked frustrated. "It's more than that, Misae. I could have turned my back on you in 1833, but I didn't! I saved you because you asked me to and a wise woman once told me 'just one.' And so I did. I saved _you _because I knew you were someone special," the Doctor explained as he stepped towards her. He took hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You are more to me than you could ever realize, Misae. You're my best friend and I do care for you. I really do. I won't stop you if you want to go."_

_Misae searched his face for any sign of a lie and found none. She lightly raised a hand and rest it to his cheek. Her dark eyes stared into the depths of his as she gently took hold of his face. Her heart thundered in her chest as it began to break. She bit her lip and rolled onto her tiptoes, her eyes never breaking their gaze. She gingerly pressed her lips to his in a gossamer kiss that made her heart stop at the pain she felt. _

_The Doctor froze, his eyes wide as her warm lips pressed against his. His arms rose to hold her, but stopped short. By the time he went to return it, she had pulled back._

_"I had…always wanted to do that," Misae whispered with a gentle laugh. She looked away as a blush painted her cheeks. She slowly licked her lips and closed her eyes, able to taste him on her lips. Pain gracefully flickered across her face as she struggled with handling her actions. _

"_Goodbye, Doctor. Thank you for everything." She smiled sadly, her beautiful face serene yet sorrowful. Raven dark hair framed her strong built face as her decision gave her a powerful beauty that wasn't there before. She was no longer the child she once was, but now a strong, independent woman whose heart was breaking by the second. _

_Misae turned and slipped from his grasp. She bent slightly to pick up a ragged shawl and threw it about her shoulders. Her heart turned to ice as it finally shattered from longing. _

_"No, not yet," the Doctor finally said and grabbed her wrist to stop her. His grasp on her small, delicate wrist tightened as he pulled her back to him. His arms wrapped around her body and held her. He looked down to her and let out a soft breath. The pain and confusion in her conflicted eyes made his hearts sink. He locked eyes with her, trying to discern how to answer her unspoken questions. _

Why…?

_The Doctor didn't know the answer and he stood there, with Misae tight in his arms. He could feel her pulse quicken and her cheeks grow red. She wanted to leave him. Forever. She loved him, just as Rose had loved him. He had lost Rose…and never got to admit…._

_"Doctor…why?" Misae breathed, soft hands cupping his face._

_Without any rational thought, the Doctor seized Misae and kissed her fiercely. His arms tightened even more about her body and pulled her closer to him, afraid that she would vanish if he didn't hold onto her. His eyes shut tightly as he kissed the woman before him like he should have kissed Rose. For as much as he loved Rose, Misae was all he could think about._

_His touch grew tender as Misae melted against him and returned the kiss. As he pulled back from the kiss, he watched her come to life. _

_"Doctor…" she whispered breathlessly._

_"That's not my name," he replied softly. He kissed her again, lightly this time. "My name is…" he trailed off and whispered his name into her ear._

_The Doctor searched Misae's face and stroked her damp hair. He caressed her smooth cheek as a slow smile crossed his face. His hearts quickened as the woman opposite him returned the smile and leaned forward to kiss him again. He shushed her and put a hand to her lips as she opened her mouth to say something. The Doctor didn't want to hear it. He wanted to lay there with the Kiowa woman in his arms and breathe in her scent and know she was there with him. _

_Misae kissed his fingertips before she rolled over and leaned back against his chest. A content expression crossed her face as the Doctor's arms slid about her and held her against him protectively. Her mahogany skin still burned at his touch, but her heart had turned to ice._

_Upon sensing the sudden change, the Doctor nuzzled her neck and kissed her hair. His arms tightened about her slim body. His eyes grew heavy with exhaustion and he pressed his face into her back._

_"Don't leave, Misae…I…I love you."_

_Misae closed her eyes tightly and a chill ran through her body. "I love you too, my Doctor," replied softly. Her dark hand covered his light one and she breathed his name. The Doctor made a semi conscious noise in response to hearing his name._

_Misae looked back to the sleeping Doctor and smiled sadly. She finally knew what it felt like to be loved by another. Her body ached and she felt chilled. She knew what she was doing was both right and wrong. How she hated to leave after finding some semblance of happiness, but Misae understood that it would not last long. As she collected her clothing and belongings, she dared to touch his cheek. _

_Her fingers lightly grazed his warm skin as she longingly ran them across his cheek. A pained smile crossed her beautifully serene face. She whispered a farewell and left her room. _

_As she passed the control room, stopped before it and looked to the console. Her fingers skillfully moved across the board as she reset the coordinates of the TARDIS. Misae hurried through the door as the TARDIS began to groan as it began to take flight. She fled to the gloomy morning light of a flowering park before the Doctor disappeared into the vortex of space._

_White sunlight filtered through the thick curtains of their room aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor screwed his eyes tighter and rolled over to find Misae gone. He sat upright and looked around. He called her name several times before looking towards the window to catch the last bit of white sunlight before stars whirled past them as the TARDIS took flight._

"_Misae!" the Doctor shouted._

Donna looked stunned as the Doctor finished his tale. A long silence stretched between them before Donna finally snapped as the realization struck her.

"She's your—_what?!" _she shouted. _"What?!"_

"She's my daughter! My daughter, Donna!"

"And you just let her leave when she was pregnant?"

The Doctor looked frustrated. "I didn't know, Donna! She just left one morning without so much as a goodbye! Do you really think I would let her go if I had known? I may be old, Donna, but I know the value of family!"

"Do you, now?" challenged Donna. "What about those comments about Jenny?"

"That was different! She was generated from a tissue sample!"

"How much different could it be, Doctor? She still came from your flesh and blood!"

The Doctor was quiet for a long while. He knew Donna was right, but he was far from being rational at the moment. Jenny was a different situation. He should have told Donna that Misae had left the very next morning. He had conveniently left that bit out, but would it have mattered?

His fists clenched at his side before he gave a frustrated sound and began to pace. He could feel Donna's eyes upon him and knew she was judging him. After a while, the Doctor stopped and turned to her.

"I know you're right, Donna, but right now it's just not making sense. I'm sorry I got angry."

Donna shrugged, not knowing what to say to that. "Apology accepted, Doctor." She paused and pursed her lips in thought. "Doctor…?"

"Donna?"

"…How many years ago did Misae leave you?"

The Doctor's face fell at the mention of Misae. "Five."

"Right…." Donna leaned against the control panel of the TARDIS, a hand to her chin in thought. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Donna?"

"If she left you five years ago, that woman would only be four years old, give or take a few months."

The Doctor stared at Donna. "Only…four? Only four! It couldn't possibly be he—blast…."

"Doctor?"

"When she left, she changed the controls on the TARDIS! That day, we were in the 1980s! By the looks of her she's in her twenties!"

Donna mouthed an 'Oh' and turned away slightly. "Forgot about that bit….Are you going to go after her?"

The Doctor looked to Donna. "Should I? I haven't been in her life for twenty—five—however many years. Wouldn't it do more harm than good?"

"No, not really, I mean you're showing initiative to go and find her. You just have to say that you never knew about her," Donna remarked and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Right, that'll go well. 'Yeah, sorry! I shagged your mum and never knew about you! I'm your father!' Thanks, Donna," the Doctor said and let his head hang.

Donna cringed and gave a shudder. "Don't ever say that again. Hearing you say that you shagged someone is…disturbing, okay?"

The Doctor glanced up to Donna and was unable to keep a smile from his face. "Sorry."

"Please…don't ever. I mean it," she scolded as she pointed an accusing finger at him. Her face was stern before it melted into a smile at the Doctor's hurt face. "Don't be like that…." Donna's face softened and moved to embrace the distressed Doctor. She could only imagine what was going through the Doctor's mind.

The Doctor welcomed the hug and wrapped his arms around his friend. His chin rest on her shoulder as he slumped against her, exhausted. "Thank you, Donna," he said softly as his eyes closed. A light smile spread across his face as Donna's hand rubbed his back.

"All right, you big baby," Donna said and patted his back. "Go have yourself a nap and then we'll go out searching for your daughter."

The Doctor groaned in protest and leaned back to look to Donna.

"Don't give me that, mister! She's your daughter. Go do the right thing."

He sighed and nodded. _The right thing…_.

"Okay, Donna. Don't go anywhere?" he asked in a genuinely worried voice.

"And risk being eaten by Suburbians? I'm staying right here, thank you very much!"

This caused the Doctor to smile and nod. Something about Donna always made him feel better. "Right…until later."

"Until later," Donna replied and watched the Doctor trudge off to one of the many rooms inside the TARDIS.

Note:

Okay…I think I'm losing my touch with writing. It might just be my mood, but it seems that my writing is…blegh. I don't quite know how to describe it. It's troubling me and I'm not sure how to fix it.

I suppose I mean it seems a bit…rushed. The funny thing is, I've been raking my brain over this and still can't figure it out. I think I'm leaving so much detail out, but when I go back to edit it, I don't know what to do.

So, with that said, I would love to know your comments and suggestions. I am dreadfully unhappy with my writing. I know where the story is going, but I do not know if it's getting across. I do have the feeling that I will be rewriting this once I get back into the swing of things.

Another note: A special thanks to TvObsessed09 and Yuki-Sakura-Hana for adding my story to your alert list! It's greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Chase the Morning

_"I saw you at the show. I thought I'd seen a ghost. Your resemblance is striking. You have your mother's eyes, her hair. I was told you died with her. All these years have come and gone." ~Repo! The Genetic Opera_

Istas frowned as she sat in one of the lounges at school and gingerly rubbed the scrapes on her elbows with a delicate hand. She muttered a few curses under her breath and tired to focus on the small laptop before her. She groaned and leaned back in the chair, flinching as the bright sunlight burned her eyes.

"Monkey bubbles…" she cursed and hunched over the keyboard again. Her eyes followed a student who walked in and settled at a distant table. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Her weekend didn't go at all how she planned it. Everything went downhill after running into that man in a brown suit. At first she had thought it was Eric since he fancied wearing suits and Converse, but the expression the man gave her was unsettling. The woman who followed also unsettled her.

After the incident, her entire rhythm was thrown askew and was unable to regain her stride. She hurt too much to try very hard and doubted that the village would want a blood trail. Istas had gone back to her vehicle and cleaned herself up as best as she could before returning home. Any phone call that came for her, she ignored. She wanted sleep.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Ian asked as he walked into the lounge. "You didn't answer my text or call."

Istas blinked a few times and snapped out of her reverie. "Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Just…overly pensive for some reason."

"You sure? You seem…anywhere but here." He sat down across from her and watched as she packed up her laptop. "Shit, Istas! What happened to your arms?"

She looked up before searching her arms. "Oh, the ground hit me."

"You? Istas Smithe? Being hit by the ground? Impossible!"

"Improbable is more like it," she replied and shook her head. "I was out running and ran into some guy and his lady friend. The ground thought it was a good idea to bite both of us."

"Damn…run and hit. I wonder why you didn't get a ticket for that. Your running is dangerous."

"No coppers around. I was safe."

"So who'd you bowl over?"

Istas gave Ian a flat stare before laughing. "Some pinhead. He didn't say sorry or anything. He just gave me this look like, 'Oh. Dear. Gods! She's got an alien on her face!' It was…not amusing."

Ian laughed. "Well, he shouldn't have to say sorry considering you ran into him."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't exactly looking where he was going either!"

Ian was quiet. "Okay, point. So how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Like shit. If felt like someone was constantly following me. It was bad. I kept seeing those people. Like I had to go to the knit shop to pick up yarn for Bonnie and there they were! I didn't even pick up the yarn she wanted. I walked out and headed somewhere more public and they bloody followed me! "

"Did they ever confront you?" Ian asked, looking mildly worried.

"No…they kept a few paces back."

"Did you call the police?"

Istas shook her head. "No, why would I? They're not doing any harm."

Ian sighed heavily. "You don't understand, do you? They're stalking you!"

"Well it's about time I've got a stalker!" Istas replied teasingly. "Ian, I know I should talk with the police, but they're seriously not doing any arm."

He sighed heavily and shrugged. "You're worrying me, Istas. Kate would be talking with authorities."

"But that's the thing. I'm not Kate. I'm not even related to her. She's just my _foster _sister. She's a worry-wart anyway. When and if the time comes where I don't feel comfortable with it, then I'll talk with the police. But until then, I don't really care."

"…If you sure." Ian looked into Istas's eyes for a moment before looking away.

"I am sure, Ian. Don't worry about me so much. I've got myself covered. I know how to defend myself."

"Run screaming?" asked Jackie as she waltzed into the lounge and took a seat.

"You forgot flailing, dear, but yes," Istas corrected and smiled widely.

"Great tactic, Issy," Ian chided.

Istas stuck her tongue out to Ian before greeting her friend. "How're things, my dear?"

"Good. I'm tired…really, really tired. So…what were you two talking about?"

"Istas has herself some stalkers," Ian blurted.

"Issy! Did you call the police?"

Istas looked up, clearly not in the mood to be lectured on the proper way to handle being followed. "Will you guys just let it be?" she interrupted as both Jackie and Ian joined sides and began lecturing. "Pretty soon Kristen's going to call and tell me the same exact thing."

The dark skinned woman groaned again and threw back her head as her friends continued talking. Her slim hands ran through her silken raven black hair and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, okay! If they keep following me, in swear on my mother's grave that I'll call the police, blah, blah, blah," Istas finally said, her voice loud enough to receive glares from studying students. She flinched at the looks. "As of now, they're nowhere around here. I would appreciate it if you all backed off and let me figure this out on my own."

Ian and Jackie exchanged looks before Ian shrugged. "Whatever you say, Istas."

--

Rain pounded against the TARDIS. The thick canopy of leaves could do little to stop the torrential rain that fell on much of Illinois. Dark, ominous clouds milled to the south and lightning flickered in the distance. Gusts of strong winds whipped tree limbs to and fro as if they were made of rags. Withering leaves were torn from branches and were carried on the howling wind.

Inside the TARDIS, the wind became a low drone, the rain a soothing rhythm. The Doctor sat at the controls, deep in thought. Just hours before, the weather was bright and sunny. The storm had brewed quickly and struck with horrifying force. His eyebrows knit together as a cold sensation gripped his gut—a constant nag that something was worse than he had initially thought. Exactly what it was, the Doctor didn't know.

At the moment, it was far from being the priority. Thoughts of the daughter he never knew about occupied his mind and set his stomach even more on edge. His hands clenched the yellow upholstery of the chair as he pieced things together. That woman—she looked so much like Misae. Her face was calm and serene, yet it held such wild abandon. He knew she was strong spirited. The way she moved was as graceful as her mothers. Every little thing about her, the Doctor saw Misae.

He wasn't alone anymore. At last there was another Time Lord—or partial Time Lord. He shuddered at the thought. Everything was all too familiar for his liking. He had lost Jenny so quickly after she came into his life. He feared that he would lose his only other daughter. The daughter he had made with a woman that he ended up loving.

_Part Time Lord…_the Doctor thought, his eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath through his nose and looked to see where Donna went.

He opened his mouth to call to Donna, but he shut it quickly. His eyes went wide as he sprang to his feet. _Misae!_

If his daughter was here, then the mother would be too. His hearts leapt with joy, but the uneasiness was still too overpowering. The Doctor grabbed his brown trench coat and hastily pulled it on. He checked his pockets to ensure that he had his Sonic Screwdriver before he sprinted towards the door.

"Oi!" Donna shouted towards him as she stepped out of a back room. "And where do you think you're going, Space Man?"

"To find Misae!" the Doctor shouted back as he opened the door. He shielded his eyes as a gust of wind stole the very breath from his body and threatened to knock him over.

"Are you bloody insane? It's a hurricane out there!"

"I don't care! I need to find her!"

"Well I do, Doctor! I've seen storms in the past and this is no ordinary storm!" Donna continued to shout. She rushed over to where the Doctor was and attempted to pull him back inside.

"Donna, I need to see her again. I need to know why she left me and never told me about our daughter." He searched Donna's eyes for the answers to his questions. He needed her support. Icy rain dripped down his face as the wind whipped his coat about his lithe form. His body shivered as he was already soaked to the bone.

"She must have had a reason, Doctor. Get back inside before you catch your death!" Donna snapped and wrapped her arms about her drenched form.

The Doctor reluctantly entered the TARDIS and closed the door with a struggle. "Why…?"

The way the Doctor asked such a simple question nearly broke Donna's heart. She had seen him lost and conflicted before when he spoke of Rose and Martha—even on a rare occasion, Jenny. It was never like this. He had the power to get Misae back, and he didn't. For once he had the opportunity to change the ending and he allowed it to pass him by.

"I don't know, Doctor. I don't know," she replied in a gentle voice. She pulled him into her arms and held him as if he were a small child. She felt odd doing so—the Doctor was over 900 years old and she was…extremely young compared to him.

The Doctor melted into her arms and leaned against her, too distraught to stand on his own.

"Once this storm ends, then we'll go out and find her and your daughter. It's only early morning and there is a whole day ahead of us. We'll find them, don't worry. But I think you should be more concerned about what is driving this storm, Doctor."

He looked oddly to her and stepped back. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly, his sorrow lost.

"I've traveled enough with you to know that something is making it happen, and that something isn't Mother Nature nor is it good. Something or someone is generating it."

The Doctor thought logically about what Donna said. He nodded slowly. He knew Donna was right. Someone was behind the storm and his stomach churned. He had seen this storm before, but couldn't remember where.

--

The annoying buzz of Istas's alarm clock startled her. She sat bolt upright in her bed and slammed her hand down onto the clock with a grumble. She laid looking towards the ceiling, her eyes focused on a small speck from where Katherine had little glow in the dark stars puttied. They had long since been removed, but the discoloration on the ceiling remained.

From out the window, the sun tried to break through the dense cloud cover. It's struggles proved futile as the dark clouds continued to thicken and cast a gray shadow across much of the United States. Where birds usually sang songs to greet the sun, silence stretched on for miles. The only sounds that wafted through her open windows were the sounds of morning traffic and the rustle of leaves.

Istas found enough strength to roll out of bed and start her morning. She stumbled towards the dresser in her room and pulled on the clothing she had set out the night before. She cried out in pain as she stubbed her toe on the metal bed frame and cursed foully. She sat down on the edge of the bed and cradled her throbbing toe delicately.

She looked up quickly as a noise from outside startled her. Her eyes narrowed and she silently moved to the window and peered out. Once satisfied that nothing was there, she closed the window, said a farewell to Katherine's rats that she had to leave behind, and trudged down the stairs into the living room to watch the morning news.

Donna elbowed the Doctor sharply in the ribs as he almost got them caught. He sent him a warning glance and let out the breath she held.

"Idiot…" she hissed under her breath as she got to her feet. Donna dusted off her knees and fought against the branches of the bush they took shelter behind.

"That's my daughter!" the Doctor shot back in his defense. "Haven't I got the right to see her?"

"Yeah, but not when it's going to get us caught, genius!" Donna hissed again. "What do you think would have happened if we were found out? She would have called the police and we would have been arrested for trespassing!"

"Awh, don't think that way. Everything would have worked out well enough."

"At five bloody thirty in the morning?"

"Well…yeah, I guess you're right," the Doctor admitted.

Donna was pleased to see the Doctor had his usual spunk back. The previous day had worried her—she had never seen the Doctor that troubled. She regretted assuring him that they would figure out a way to contact her that day. She was far from ready to help with such a feet, but she knew the Doctor needed to contact his daughter.

After a few minutes of silence, the Doctor looked over to Donna. "What 's taking her so long?"

"She's a lady, dimwit!" Donna snapped. "We're not always ready to get up and leave! Unlike you."

The Doctor's gaze was flat as he listened to Donna. "…Right…."

Silence once again stretched between the Doctor and Donna as they waited for the Doctor's daughter to leave the house. Donna shot him a warning glare as he began to fidget and become restless. The Doctor could only give a half-hearted shrug and bounce his leg impatiently.

Time ticked by slowly and a half an hour's wait seemed like half a century. Finally, the front porch lights snapped on. The warm glow flooded the first part of the yard and made the Doctor blink a few times. He rolled forward on his feet as the door opened and two figures emerged from behind the screen. One he recognized instantly as his daughter, and the other, a slightly older woman he didn't know. His hearts fell as he understood who the woman was.

Donna frowned as she spied the Doctor's expression and gripped his arm to offer support.

The door opened and the young woman trudged out, a heavy messenger bag slung over her shoulder and rested on the small of her back. She didn't look pleased to be awake let alone heading out to class.

"Later, kid! Have a good one!" the woman called out in a cheery, alto voice. She smiled widely and it brightened her somewhat pale complexion. Her dark gray hair turned gold from the warm, yellow lights outside the house.

Istas groaned and waved her off. "Later, Steve," she mumbled unenthusiastically. She fumbled with her caribeaner of keys before she tried a key. She pulled the handle to the Tank's door and bumped into it. She grumbled again and raised the keys to the light to pick out the correct one.

"Bloody keys…bloody lack of light…bloody car…. Why can't things be easy and just open when I snap or something? The new and improved version of 'Open Sesame'—or that clap-on light thing! But no…oh no. Why would it? They're purposely out to piss me off."

Istas jerked on the handle and the door swung open with the intent of hitting her. She shouted a word in a foreign tongue before throwing her bag onto the passenger seat and climbed in.

The Tank shuddered and roared to light as the ignition was turned. At a pull of a lever, the headlights flared to life. The driver side window rolled down as a wisp of white smoke billowed out into the crisp air. A heavy, lumbering, dark tune broke the drone of the Tank's engine. A gruff, raspy voice began to chant.

The Doctor looked to Donna in distaste. He could hardly understand the growling words of the singer. His daughter's choice of music was clearly upsetting him. Donna fought to hold her laughter in. She swayed with the music and was only reminded of a slow, drunken tavern song.

He held a finger to his lips to silence Donna before she could speak and pointed towards the large, rusted vehicle that backed out of the long driveway at an insanely fast rate. Once the vehicle was out of the driveway and sped off down the road, the Doctor motioned for Donna to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked in a harsh whisper.

"I'm going to meet my daughter. You can come with if you'd like, but I need to do this. I need to know where her mother is," the Doctor explained shortly and looked deep into Donna's eyes.

"You're not leaving me behind with these weird-os, Sunshine!" Donna hissed. The Doctor smiled widely and took her hand as he ran off.

Note: I seemed to have failed at describing the awesomeness of Finntroll. Youtube the song "Asfagelns Dodd" if you're interested in hearing my epic attempt at describing Finntroll and epically failing.

Also, special thanks to BlueEyedWolf04 for adding my little story to her story alert list.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, Mine Eyes

_"I only want to hear the angels laugh. Are they sleeping on the edge of the sky? I only want to hear the angels sing. Are they crying on the edge of mine eyes?" ~Switchblade Symphony_

Donna wasn't amused as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS. She was, however, pleased that he chose not to follow his daughter through the morning's rush hour traffic. She worried that the entire population that surrounded the roads to the school would become one huge accident. Luckily the Doctor also knew that if the American society saw a flying police public call box would cause mass hysteria. The Doctor was being very discrete about how he piloted the TARDIS.

The Doctor set the TARDIS down ungracefully as his excitement and anxiety of meeting his daughter became unbearable. He hardly heard his companion's gruff comments and complaints as he grabbed his coat and threw it on. He frowned slightly as it was still damp from the day before, but it was just a minor setback. He tried his best to hurry Donna along as he nearly bounced. His entire body was on edge and looked like if a feather touched his shoulder, he would shatter into a million pieces.

"Calm down, Space Man," Donna chastised as she pulled on a light coat for herself. She had heard stories of how fickle the weather in the Chicagoland region was and didn't want to chance being too cold.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Donna for purposely taking her time. "Donna! Let's go!" he urged.

"Hold your horses, I'm just finding a scarf," Donna replied and bent to rummage through her luggage to find a suitable scarf.

The Doctor let out an exasperated sound and bolted off into the TARDIS and slammed a fist against one of the side panels. It opened with a hiss as the hidden compartment stabilized. Donna looked over with a confused expression to her face as she watched the Doctor pull out an old, wooden coat hanger with two very old and dusty coats, a few hats and a scarf that was far too long.

"And where's the armoured car?" Donna asked ruefully as the Doctor struggled with untangling the scarf from the hanger.

The Doctor shot her a glance and stormed over to her, wrapping the scarf about her neck. "Now let's go!"

Donna nearly crumpled at the added weight of the scarf. She lifted one end and looked to it in disgust. "How the bloody hell do you expect me to walk with this thing? It's dragging on the ground in four different places!"

"I managed to do it! So can you! Now let's go!"

Donna looked far from pleased and her face blanched of color as her fingers found a hard, sticky substance on the underside of the scarf.

"D-Doctor…?"

"What is it now, Donna?"

Donna's face was scrunched in disgust as she overturned one of the loops of the scarf. "What is this?" she demanded quickly, her face partially green.

The Doctor took a few large steps and was before Donna in no time. He pulled out his glasses and put them on as he examined the sticky substance. Pulled it off and held it to the light before grinning. He squished it with his fingers before he popped it into his mouth.

Donna looked as if she was going to retch. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Jellybaby," the Doctor said, matter-of-factly.

Donna's stomach churned and she looked like she was going to be sicker than before. "And you just _ate _it? Do you know how old that thing was?"

The Doctor paused for a few moments as he thought. "Quite old," he replied and gestured for Donna to follow him. This time, Donna did follow.

The dynamic duo wandered around the expansive campus of the community college in awe. Already there were countless students heading for their classes and others studying in hallways, little nooks in the wall, and even outside.

Donna looked amused with some of the student conversations and continued to glance over to the Doctor. She rolled her eyes as the Doctor remained clueless to some of the topics. She tugged at his shirt, leading him down one of the staircases that lead to one of the basement levels. The Doctor followed without complaint and allowed Donna to lead the way. They soon encountered a long, beige hallway that curved slightly. Donna looked a bit intimidated by it, but saw that other students were walking out of it and assumed it wasn't all that bad.

The Doctor glanced up to the security camera at the mouth of the hallway and entered. The sense of claustrophobia crept up on him quickly as the walls on either side of the hall were blank and the lights were eerily dim. He stepped closer to Donna as uneasiness washed over him.

"Oh, the hallway of doom," said a female's voice from behind the Doctor and Donna. They both jumped and turned to see who spoke. Both relaxed as it was just a student walking a friend.

"Gives me the creeps every time," she continued to say and visibly shuddered. She shifted the light beige and black polka dot tote back onto her shoulder and fixed the pair of leather and brass goggles that sat atop her head.

The friend groaned in agreement as he walked a pace behind her. "Yeah, they need to do something about this."

"Yeah, maybe not have it be like a fucking prison. That'll do it!" the girl said with a shake of her head. "So you're sure that Istas and Jackie don't know I'm here, right?"

"Yup. I didn't let them in on it."

"Good. I drove like a bat out of hell to get here on time. I don't think my parents even know I'm back in town."

"Yeah, speaking about that, what about your classes?"

The girl stopped walking and pressed a finger to her lips and shushed her friend. "I'm on vacation, Ian."

Ian rolled his eyes. "In other words, you're playing hooky."

"Am not! Well…okay, yes I am. Tis only for a week or so."

"What am I going to do with you, Kate?"

Kate grinned widely. "You could…buy me chocolate? And yarn? And…dude, awesome scarf!"

Ian chuckled. "So easily distracted." He grinned as his friend shot him a warning look.

Donna looked around in dazed confusion before pointing to herself. The girl, Kate, nodded.

"Did you make it?"

Donna laughed. "No, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Ah…tis not as hard as it looks. I'm diggin' it though. I need to make myself one now."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Now, is that before or after you get into a fight with the yarn?"

Kate was silent for a few moments. "You know what, Ian?"

"What?"

"Tag! You're an idiot!" she shouted and skipped off, reciting Lewis Carroll's "Jabberwocky" in a sing-song voice.

Ian could only shake his head and walk after her.

The Doctor exchanged a worried glance with Donna. "Is that how all young adults act here on Earth?" he asked.

"No…only some. And I think it mostly comes from America too," Donna replied.

The Doctor accepted Donna's explanation and gestured her onward. As they reached the end of the tunnel, the scent of freshly baked bread filled their noses. Not before long, they were facing a bagel shop inside one of the college buildings where a few students waited in line and others sitting at tables that lined the large windows.

The Doctor's stomach growled as he realized that the smell of fresh bagels reminded him that he had skipped out on a few meals. He shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned as he realized he had no American cash—or any cash in general. He looked apologetically to Donna, having had every intention to treat her to a bagel.

Donna paid no attention to the Doctor as her eyes were fixed on a group of people outside by a weeping willow. She nudged his arm and nodded towards the people. She followed the Doctor as he slid out of the closest door and made his way over to the people.

As he grew closer, he realized that the people formed a semicircle about two people who sat in the center. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the boy, Ian. He lead Donna to the back of the semicircle and listened to what Ian was saying. While he was explaining the general concept of the readings, the Doctor spared a glance to the other figure and went rigid.

Donna protested as the Doctor gripped her hand tightly. She glared at him before doing a double take to see what he stared at. She too froze as her eyes rest on the Doctor's daughter.

Istas sat with her legs crossed, hands palm up on her knees. Her eyes were closed as her head was partially bowed. Her breathing was slow and even as she meditated. In her right hand, she held a gray, iridescent stone that shone blue with bright flashes of orange. In her left, she held a burlap pouch. She sat upon a beautifully woven blanket with a Navajo pattern.

"She will give one reading this morning," Ian continued and looked to the small group of people. Most of them had come to see what they were doing. "Who is seeking guidance?"

Donna nudged the Doctor forward. "Oi, my mate here is."

The Doctor fought against Donna and cast her a warning glance. "No, not really. I'm perfectly guided, thank you."

"Go on! What's a bit of divination going to hurt you?" Donna chided and shoved him forth.

The Doctor cast his friend a worried and skeptical glance. "A lot, actually!"

"It's all in good fun, Doctor! I think it's rather hokey."

"Donna!"

Donna raised her hands in surrender. "All right, all right…."

"Come. I will read you," Istas said in a slow, strong voice. At her side, she felt Ian stand and walk to the Doctor.

"She has chosen you," he said and lead the Doctor to Istas. He stepped back to the outside of the semicircle and stood next to Kate, Jackie and their other friends.

"Sit," Istas commanded. "No harm will come to you."

The Doctor glanced back to Donna and frowned. At her nod, the Doctor sat down opposite of Istas on the blanket. His hearts raced in his chest and he used all his strength to keep from running. He glanced around to the other people as they began to leave and head towards their classes. His skepticism about a small group of students practicing various forms of divination worried him to say the least. He hoped they knew the consequences of it too. Something didn't settle right about the "fortune" telling to other students. What surprised him most was the fact that they were being very professional about it.

He flinched as Istas reached over and took his hands and faced them palm up and rest them in hers. His ears strained to hear what she chanted under her breath.

"You are lost and searching for someone dear to you," she said after a while. "You are not from around here, and the one you seek is not here. You feel helpless and a great sorrow surrounds you. Loneliness has become your lover and you regret that."

The Doctor pulled his hands away and glared. He was about to protest, but thought better of it. What the girl said was true. He sighed and looked quizzically to the pouch she picked up.

"Pick as many stones as you feel you need. When you are finished, we shall begin."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. He looked to Istas's expressionless face and dipped his hand into the pouch. The stones felt cold and unwelcoming in his hand, but he drew them one at a time. In the end, he had four stones laying in between him and Istas.

Just as the Doctor drew the last stone, Istas's eyes opened and studied the Runes.

"Thurisaz, a place of non-action, reversed," she said and held three fingers down before the first Rune right. "You are currently faced with a difficult decision and it is likely that you will make good out of it. To face your problem, you must be still and collect yourself. Impulses must be tempered by thinking through the correct procedure. It also means that any helping hands will be ignored. Hasty decisions at this time may cause regrets."

She looked to the second Rune and took a deep breath. "Nauthiz, constraint, necessity, pain. You must work with the shadowed areas of your life and examine what inside of you magnetizes misfortune in your life. The need for restraint is unquestionable. There will be holdups in your search and reasons for you to reconsider your plans very carefully. But remember: your dissatisfactions are not unreasonable. There is work to be done on yourself.

'Eihwaz, defense. Something is blocking your path and a delay may prove beneficial to you. Do not be too eager to press forward because this is not the time or situation for your influence to be felt. You must be patient. This is a time of waiting for you, a time where you can foresee consequences before you act."

Istas looked to the last Rune and a smile spread across her face. She lovingly touched the Rune. "Othila, retreat, separation, inheritance. You must start anew. Othila tells that this is now a time of separating paths. Old skins must be shed and outmoded relationships must be discarded. You must be submissive. You might have to retreat from your path—knowing how and when to retreat. In inheritance, the benefits you might receive might also come at a price. Whatever you receive, you must also give something up in return. It will be challenging if what you must give up is part of your background and cultural inheritance. For this, you must look closely at what, until now, you have proudly claimed as your birthright. Whatever it might be, the separation called for now will free you to become more truly who you are."

A chill ran through the Doctor's body as the reading was dead on. He stared wide eyed at the woman before him, his hearts pounding. Around him, he knew that people were already leaving to go to their classes. It wasn't long before it was Istas, Ian, Kate, Donna and him. For as long as it took the other people to leave, his daughter not once looked up to him. She just sat back with her head bowed as she gazed upon her Runes. Her long fingers gently hovering above them. The Doctor didn't know why, but her content expression soothed his nerves.

"Issy, I think that was your smoothest reading yet," the one girl from before said. She walked over and crouched down next to the Doctor's daughter. "Those Runes really belong to you."

". It still felt too…forced and mechanical. But, thanks Katherine. It means a lot coming from you"

"Why me? You've surpassed me in what little I can do with Runes. But one thing's for sure, I can still whoop your ass at dancing and archery."

A wry smirk crossed Istas's face. "And I running." As Kate cringed, Istas laughed and finally looked up to the man who sat before her. Istas's laughter died quickly and she tensed.

The Doctor offered the best smile he could and his fears were reignited. His eyes locked onto hers and felt an odd feeling flare up in his chest. Her eyes…they were her mother's. He could see Misae deep within his daughter's eyes.

"Istas, what's wrong?" Ian asked as he too came to her side.

"It's them…" she whispered and quickly got to her feet. "They're the ones that have been following me!"

_"Them?" _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…what's going on?" Kate asked as she looked between her foster sister, Ian, and the scrawny, charmingly handsome man across from Istas. "These two? Dude, they're foreigners."

"Wait, I can explain," the Doctor said and held up his hands and took a step towards Istas.

"Like hell you are!" Kate demanded, aware that she just contradicted herself. "Back the fuck off, buck-o!"

"Hey! You watch it, young lady!" Donna snapped irritably to Kate.

"Shut the fuck up!" she shot back. Donna looked a bit taken back by the sharp tongue, but then remembered where she was.

"Ladies! Please!" the Doctor said, nearly shouting to stop the two stubborn women.

"Listen," Ian said and stepped into the fray. "I don't know who you guys are, but you've been causing my friend a lot of trouble. Please leave."

"But I can explain it all. I promise. Just give me the chance!" The Doctor reached out and took hold of Istas's hand. He held it tightly, his eyes pleading for her to agree.

Istas froze, her eyes going wide as he grabbed her hand. Without much thought, Istas quickly dropped down to the ground and twisted her body so she could swing her leg up and strike the Doctor.

The Doctor stifled a curse as he instinctively leaned back to dodge the kick, his grip on her hand tightening. "Stop that!" he exclaimed as he narrowly stepped out of the way of another attack.

"Istas! Run!" Kate shouted as she and Ian stepped away from Istas's wild moves. Ian was already dialing the school's police. The two couldn't help but marvel at the smooth, defensive moves of capoeria and how they flowed like dance.

Istas ducked down one last time and jut her heel upward, finally making contact with the Doctor's chest. The impact over balanced the Doctor and he fell onto his rump with a dazed look to his face, while Istas herself nearly fell over. She caught herself ungracefully and scrambled to her feet. While the Doctor's companion rushed to his side, Istas took off at a sprint.

"Fucking Mary Sue," Kate hissed under her breath.

"Kate," Ian scolded, "she's your foster sister! You're the one who turned her on to such things!"

"Yeah, because of my bloody broken foot!" Kate exclaimed. Both seemed to have easily forgotten about the two still standing before them.

"And that's her fault?"

"What the fuck was I supposed to do?! And how come _she _gets to have a geekily handsome guy show up? She's a bloody Mary Sue, I swear!"

" 'Geekily'? Really, Kate?"

"Shut up, Ian."

"Bloody hell! Doctor are you okay?" Donna asked as she put her hands to his shoulders. She watched as the two of Istas's friends ran off to find help.

"Never better," the Doctor groaned as he struggled to regain his breath. He pushed himself off and began to run after her.

"Doctor! What about me?" Donna shouted after him. The Doctor skidded to a halt and turned around swiftly. He fished around in his coat pocket before withdrawing a key on a thin cord and tossed it over to Donna.

"Take the keys to the TARDIS and wait for me there!" he shouted back and continued to give chase.

Donna caught the keys and was about to reply, but the Doctor was already too far gone. "What is it with him and having Let Li daughters?"

"Ugh, it's called capoeria…hello?" Kate corrected Donna in her best impression of Wat from _A Knight's Tale. _

"Wait! Please, stop!" the Doctor shouted as he finally managed to catch up to his daughter. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and leaned back before he could be slapped in the face. "Please! I just want to talk!"

Istas tried to shrug off his hand and keep running, but she found herself wrapped in his arms. "Let go of me!" she shouted, her voice going hoarse with her frustration.

"Please! Don't fight me. I just want to talk," the Doctor insisted. He looked into Istas's eyes as she craned her neck to look to him. He knew the questions she wanted to ask. He, however, could not bring himself to say a word. He opened his mouth to answer her silent inquisitions, but found he had no voice.

His silence convinced Istas of nothing and her futile struggles began again. Her elbow dug painfully hard into the Doctor's side and he fought to keep from grimacing in pain.

"Istas, stop!" he managed to say in a strained voice. "I—I know your mother!" His eyes screwed shut as the pain became almost unbearable and when he thought it could go on no longer, the pain stopped. He opened his eyes slowly and felt the young woman relax in his arms. He likewise released her and she stumbled a few steps away from him.

"You…knew my mother?"

He nodded. "I know Misae well," the Doctor replied softly.

"Why were you following me?"

"I wanted to talk with your mother, Istas. It's been a long time since I've last seen her—it seems like centuries. Can you tell me where to find her?"

Istas watched the Doctor for a long while. She was pretty bad about reading people, and he had such an honest face. After all, he did know her mother. She looked away for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "Come with me—where's your friend?"

The Doctor visibly beamed as Istas agreed. "Oh, she's back at the school."

She nodded and began the long walk back. She gestured for him to follow her and they walked back in silence.

"I'll see you in a little while then," Istas said as she finished writing down an address on a sheet of paper. She looked up to the Doctor who eagerly took the slip from her.

"See you in a bit," he replied as he could barely keep himself from jumping up and down.

The young woman gave a small, sad smile and turned to walk to her car. She slung her book bag onto her shoulder.

Note: Well, this is annoying me. I had put spacers in to make things a little easier to read, but I suppose truly doesn't like that. C'est la vie. I tried and failed horribly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six, Nothing Else Matters

_"I never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don't just say. And nothing else matters." ~Metallica_

As promised, the Doctor arrived at the address Istas had given him with Donna in tow. The TARDIS touched down in relatively the same spot as it had been earlier. The Doctor eagerly swung open the door, ignoring Donna's protests about rushing headlong into this. She eventually gave up as the Doctor became ecstatic about finally meeting Misae again after all those years. His stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies fluttered about inside of it.

The Doctor dragged Donna up the few short stairs that led onto a long porch that curved around the house. A roller gate divided the front porch to the side, blocking access to the country-esque seating area. He stopped before the front door and searched for a doorbell. Knocking on the windows seemed too rude and he didn't feel comfortable opening the door to knock.

Donna raised an eyebrow and pushed a large summery bow on a grapevine tree that was decorated with Italian lights to reveal the doorbell. She glanced over to the Doctor and pressed the button. From outside, they could hear the mellow chime of the doorbell followed by the fierce barks of dogs. Shadows danced behind the curtained glass door and three large dog-like figures appeared squirming in front of the door. Donna instinctively took a step back at the barking and appearance of the dogs. The Doctor looked more eager than anything.

Both jumped as the dogs disappeared from the door and came sprinting from the side porch, barking madly. Two of them barked and jumped, almost clearing the fence, but neither understood that if they took a running start, they would clear the fence. Instead, the skinnier of the dogs jumped straight into the air, front paws clearing the fence.

The Doctor was transfixed by the dogs and slowly made his way over to the fence gate. "Hello, puppies," he greeted in a calm, peaceful voice. He held his hand up to allow them to catch his scent before jumping as the three crowded around the fence and tried to lick his hand. "Good doggies." He was too busy cooing to the dogs to realize that the front door opened and a woman stood there, looking confused by the two of them.

"Oi!" Donna exclaimed and cast the Doctor a sharp look. She turned back to the woman and smiled. "Sorry, my mate is a bit scatter minded."

The woman smiled in return. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, actually," the Doctor answered as he stepped up to them. His excitement rose as he expected to see his Misae standing there. He was sorely disappointed when the woman before them was the same woman Donna and he spied earlier. "I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Donna. I'm looking for a dear friend of mine. Her name is Misae."

The woman narrowed her eyes as she became even more confused. "I'm sorry, but there is no one of that name here." She stepped back and began to close the door.

"Wait, I know them," came Istas's voice from inside. The woman paused and exchanged a few soft words with the young woman before stepping away. Istas took the woman's place and opened up the screen door. "Sorry about that. Please come in."

The Doctor and Donna passed a brief look before accepting the invitation and stepped inside the small, modest home. Donna looked around and whistled as a peaceful aura washed over her as she entered the lavender colored room with French style décor. A big grandfather's clock stood tall between a set of double glass doors that were closed and a very light yellow green room with flower stencils around a mirror. It chimed deeply, hailing the new hour. Candles flickered in a beautiful dark teal pottery bowl full of potpourri and dried rose petals on top of a large speaker near a doorway into another room that was of different décor and style.

"You have a lovely home," Donna remarked as she noticed Istas staring at them. She elbowed the Doctor lightly to snap him out of his observations. Like her, the Doctor was overcome with a sense of peace in that room.

"Thank you," Istas replied and glanced to their shoes. She lightly cleared her throat. Her eyes flicked to the other shoes that lined the side of the door and by a steep wooden staircase to their immediate right.

"Oh! Sorry," the Doctor said and bent over to unlace his beaten up red high top shoes. Once his feet were free, he wiggled his toes, a look of content to his face. Donna looked less than pleased that the Doctor never wore socks. She frowned and slipped out of her black shoes, her stocking-clad feet slipping on the soft gray tiles.

"So…" the Doctor began as a long, uncomfortable silence stretched between them. "That woman said that—"

"That's my foster mother. Please come in," Istas said, interrupting the Doctor and gestured for them to follow her. She lead them through the French styled room before into a country themed kitchen that had a nice, home-like feeling to it. The scent of freshly baked confectionary treats filled the Doctor and Donna's noses and made their stomachs growl. Outside a small window across from the doorway a rhododendron bush blossomed delicate purple flowers. Next to the kitchen was another doorjamb that led down a very short tile hall into a carpeted sitting area of southwestern motifs. In two arm chairs sat a strong looking man with graying, curly dark hair in bright, uncoordinated clothing and the well dressed woman with short, silver hair.

"Bonnie, Mike, these are my friends," Istas said as she stood before the couch that faced a windowed wall that looked out onto their backyard.

"Alo, I'm the Doctor and this is Donna."

"Hello," Donna greeted and gave a small wave.

Mike looked to them strangely as he puffed on his cigar while Bonnie set down her thin cigarette and stood to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie," she said and extended her hand to them. She firmly shook both the Doctor and Donna's hands.

"We'll be in the other room if you need me," Istas said and lead them back through the kitchen into the darker French style room.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you," Bonnie called after them before exchanging a glance with her husband.

"The British have invaded," Mike said in a monotonous voice.

"Oh, go back to Roswell," Bonnie snapped in a playful voice. She smiled as her comment earned her a crack of a smile from her husband.

Istas motioned for the Doctor and Donna to have a seat at an octagonal glass table before she sat down herself. Her face remained stoic as she gazed upon the Doctor. He was looking around madly, trying desperately to find Misae.

"Istas, where is she? Please tell me," he said urgently after realizing she was waiting for him. His excitement continued to rise as Istas got up from her seat and climbed the staircase that was right by the front door. His leg bounced in anticipation as two pairs of footsteps were heard from the upper level. He just about jumped from his seat as the floorboards squeaked and creaked. Donna put a firm hand on his arm to keep him seated. He turned around quickly to see who came down the steps and his hearts fell. It wasn't Misae, but Istas's foster sister. She waved slightly as she carried down a wooden mug and went into the other room. Istas followed behind Katherine, holding a parcel wrapped in cloth. She set it down on the table and unwrapped it.

The Doctor's mood dropped even more as an urn was uncovered. He stared at the beautifully painted porcelain urn as pain and sorrow welled up in his chest. He tore his eyes away from the urn and searched Istas's face.

Istas didn't meet his eyes. She kept a hand lovingly on the urn. She didn't need to see the questions in the Doctor's eyes. "She died while giving birth to me. My first foster parents tracked down the people she stayed with and found where they buried her. They had agreed to have her cremated so I may always have my true mother near me," she explained softly.

Donna looked from the urn, to Istas, to the Doctor and squeezed his arm before finding his hand and gripping it tightly. "Doctor…."

The Doctor looked heartbroken and lost. He had hoped so much to find the mother of his child and when he did, she was nothing more than cold ash. His head lowered in his sorrow and gripped Donna's hand tightly. "I never knew…."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I hope you didn't come from a great distance away. I wasn't left with any information about her friends or I would have contacted you somehow," Istas said softly and spread her hands. Her throat constricted as she felt his grief. She stepped over to him and gingerly embraced him before hugging him tighter as he wrapped his arms about her. She gently brushed his hair back, allowing him a few moments to grieve. Little did she knew that his face was callous to the overwhelming despair he felt. He hardly showed his true pain.

Donna swallowed a lump in her throat as she sat back in her chair, folding her hands before her. Her eyes were fixed on her white knuckles. "I'm sorry, Doctor," she said softly, not truly understanding why she was apologizing. She felt for him, after knowing he had lost one too many loved ones. And now this.

The Doctor composed himself as best as he could and nodded. He patted Istas on the back before pulling away from her. "It wasn't your fault, Donna. No need to be sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," the Doctor lied. He looked to his friend and companion before forcing a charming smile. "At least I've got my memories."

Donna knew he also meant something else too, but let it lie. She nodded in acceptance and let out a heavy sigh.

"How…did you know my mother?" Istas finally asked.

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor said, not wanting to discuss how he knew Misae.

Istas nodded, understanding that it wasn't the right time. She looked down to her lap. "You're…more than welcome to stay the night if you'd like. It's the least I can do."

"No, we couldn't do that," the Doctor said, feeling as if they would be imposing. He shot a glance to Donna as she nudged him.

"No, I insist. Besides, you two don't sound like you're around here. Please, it'll be my pleasure."

The Doctor gave Istas a smile and caved in. "Thank you, Istas. We really appreciate it," he said. She smiled lightly and got up from her seat to make a pot of tea.

Donna turned to face the Doctor and took his hand once again. "Doctor…are you sure you're alright?" she asked in a hushed voice. The Doctor simply nodded, his head lowering. Donna frowned. "It doesn't look it to me…. I'm here for you, Doctor. If you need to talk."

"Thank you, Donna," he replied with a tired smile. "I just can't believe I didn't know."

Donna didn't know how to respond. She just nodded and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

The rest of the day flew by as if it were only thirty seconds after the Doctor was reunited with the mother of his child. He was in a constant haze of silent inquiries. He searched his brain for answers, for ways that he could have found out sooner and saved Misae. He found none and it hurt all the more. Old memories flared up of his family back on Galifrey all those years ago and the life he could have had with Rose—or even with Jenny. He had been a father three times in his life, and twice it has ended badly. What would happen with Istas?

There was so much pain. So much regret and remorse. Donna had tried to make him understand human emotions—as had Rose, Martha and Misae. Despite his constant lessons when human moral and concept of right and wrong in dire situations, he still hadn't begun to scratch the surface.

Everyone that traveled with him either died or was lost. The Doctor didn't know how much more he could take. He had almost lost Donna numerous times and it scared him. He had always been so lucky. The Doctor feared when his luck would run out. All of his companions were lucky in the beginning, though he hardly remembered them. Occasionally one of their faces would come to his mind and he struggled to remember them.

He sighed and looked out one of the large windows in the southwestern themed room from where he laid on the ground. Donna was already sound asleep next to him and was curled up with one of the dogs. The moon slowly rose up from the south and traveled across the western sky like a thumbnail or the Chesire Cat's smile. He blinked a few times as the television program became too bright and he turned his attention back to it. He sat up on his elbows and looked towards the torn up couch. Istas was still awake, her legs curled underneath her as she sat leaning up against the armrest.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," Istas said as she looked to the Doctor. "You had a pretty rough day. You hungry?"

The Doctor gave a grin. "I don't sleep much," he replied before sitting up fully. "I could go for a snack."

"I'm glad to know there's another person besides my friends and I that don't sleep much." She lead him into the kitchen.

"Bad dreams?"

"No…not usually. I'm just not tired," she replied and glanced over her shoulder to him. She opened the cupboards and mockingly displayed them. "Pick your poison."

The Doctor's grin widened. "I'll have what you have." He didn't feel comfortable rummaging through their cabinets for something he liked—or just rummaging through them in general.

Istas shrugged and crouched down to dig through the cabinets. "My friends and I used to stay up all night talking or gaming. That's when Kate was still around. She'd set up her Monster and Beast and we'd play all night. I miss those days. Everything seemed less…complicated. I've grown distant from most of my friends because of college."

The Doctor let out a soft groan as he understood all too well. His schooling did the same for him.

Istas stood straight and opened a higher cabinet before pulling out a thin plastic bag with jalapeno bagels. "Bagel?"

"Awh, I'd love one!" the Doctor said excitedly. His stomach fluttered happily as it finally got a bagel he'd been craving since that morning.

Istas laughed softly and turned to dig up the toaster. As she set it up, she glanced over her shoulder at the Doctor. She grinned as the Doctor looked around the darkened kitchen in awe.

"How well did you know my mother?" she finally asked as she sliced open the bagel with a knife and popped the halves into the shiny silver toaster.

"Oh, well…" he trailed off and thought. "She was in a bit of trouble and I saved her, I suppose. We became friends after that—helped her get back on her feet."

Istas smiled warmly as she listened in. "A few years ago I decided to search out those who knew my mother—since she's the only link to my father. They said that there was this one man who saved her life. She never stopped talking about him."

"Was he your…father?"

"Don't know, really," Istas replied and opened the refrigerator door to pull out the container of cream cheese. She opened the tub and pulled out two paper plates from the still open bread cabinet.

"What happened to him?"

"No one ever told me. All I know is that he forced himself on her and she managed to get away from him."

The Doctor was visibly shocked at the accusation and he just barely avoided voicing his shock. He gripped the counter as his eyes widened. Had what happened between him and Misae—did she consider that-? His chest burned from the breath he had yet to release and he closed his eyes.

"That's a very strong accusation. Are you sure?" he managed to say after the appropriate amount of time passed. His voice shook and hoped that his daughter assumed it was because of disgust of such a vile act committed and not because of his panic.

"My mother kept a diary. Her friend that she lived with mailed it to me."

The Doctor looked mortified and he forced himself to turn away. "And…she said that your fa-father…" he trailed off, not able to bring himself to say 'rape.'

Istas nodded and finished preparing the bagels before offering one to the Doctor. "Something to drink?"

"Ginger beer?"

"We've got ginger ale," she replied and bit her lip awkwardly.

"That'll do." He watched his child as she went over by the stove and reached into a box and withdrew a can of ginger ale and offered it to him. He accepted it with a trembling hand. The can opened with a sharp pop and fizz that made him jump.

"Um…Doctor…? Are you okay?" Istas asked as she watched him carefully. A light look of concern crossed her face as she gently touched his shoulder.

"Fine, fine—I just need to sit down for a moment." The Doctor allowed Istas to lead him to the kitchen table. She pulled out a chair for him and he sat down hard. He set the plate and can down to the side as he put his head in his hands.

Istas stood to the side awkwardly and wrung her hands before her. "…Do you want something else to drink?" she asked hesitantly. When he shook his head, Istas let the subject drop and watched him grab the can of ginger ale with a firm hand. The can crackled in his grip and Istas frowned as he began to drink the entire thing in one go. Once the Doctor was finished, he set the empty can down a bit too forcefully and looked even more uncomfortable than before.

"Just let it out, it's okay," she said before the Doctor justified himself.

The Doctor took her advice and took in a small breath before forcing the trapped carbonated gas out with a loud rumble. Almost instantly, the Doctor smiled wryly as the pressure was relieved.

"That's the trouble with ginger ale. If you drink it too fast, you're belching for hours. Nice one, by the way."

The Doctor smiled shyly and excused himself, color spreading to his cheeks. He felt better for the moment—glad that Istas changed the subject. However, what his daughter told him about Misae upset him greatly.

A long silence stretched between the Doctor and his daughter that lasted nearly an hour. Both had fallen deep in thought. The Doctor could not shake Istas's words from his mind. He couldn't believe that Misae thought of what had happened as such. He had replayed the entire night over and over in his mind, trying desperately to find out what he could have done to have her think it was-. No, he wouldn't allow his mind to go there anymore. He knew what had happened and it wasn't as Istas said. He _knew _that it wasn't.

Istas slowly turned her head to glance at the Doctor. She let out a soft breath and turned around in her chair completely. "What was my mother like?"

The sudden question startled the Doctor and made him jump slightly in his seat. All his worried flooded from him as he could finally focus on something else. He took a deep breath through his nose and watched Istas carefully for a few moments.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, she was. She wouldn't harm a single soul—not even a spider or fly. She was smart too, almost clever," he explained in a mildly distant tone. "She had this laugh that was infectious and it sounded so pretty. She had this grace about her that nothing in the entire universe could match. She was much like you…only less hyperactive." This caused Istas to smile and the Doctor laughed lightly.

"Your mum was the most wonderful person I ever met. I don't think there was a mean bone in her body. She wasn't vindictive like others, nor did she hold a grudge. She wore her emotions on her sleeves and never lied." _Except that night…and for the years following. _The Doctor shook the sudden thought from his head. "She was special."

Istas smiled softly and nodded, accepting the Doctor's words. She looked away as if trying to put the pieces of her description together like a puzzle. Her eyes flicked back to the Doctor as he touched her cheek and lifted her chin.

"You look just like her. A splitting image—only more fit and rather scary. What exactly did you do to me earlier? I haven't had a pain like that in my chest in a long time!"

Istas laughed softly and apologized. "It's a martial art form called capoeria. Well…it's not really a martial art—it's…I don't know how to characterize it. It's a game, I guess…. My sister Katherine showed me a few videos online and I fell in love with it."

"Katherine…the shorter—" he trailed off and began gesturing her height and general size. When Istas nodded, he grinned. "She's funny—and she's your sister?"

"Well, my foster sister, but yes, that's the one. She's a little more out there when she gets to know you. Judging by your plucky sidekick, I think you'd like her."

"Well…I think she might be a bit…" he trailed off, not sure how to make of his daughter's foster sister.

Istas giggled softly. "I know what you mean. She's too strong of a personality."

"That's it," the Doctor agreed. His smile faded for a moment. "Istas…I need to tell you something—about Misae."

"What is it?"

The Doctor took a deep breath to steady himself and folded his hands on the table. "I met your mum years ago. You see, Istas, I'm not exactly what I seem to be. Your mum was in serious danger and I rescued her. She traveled with me throughout time and I loved her. I loved her dearly. Then one day, she was gone."

Istas listened in, arching an eyebrow a bit as she tried to follow him. She wasn't sure where he was going with his ramblings, and truly didn't want to talk about her mother anymore. "So…you're telling me that you weren't friends with my mother. Is that what you mean by, 'I'm not exactly what I seem to be'?"

"What? No! Misae was one of my best friends!" the Doctor replied and shook his head. "I'm a Time Lord." He winced at the blunt statement, but he couldn't think of any better a way to phrase it.

"A…Time Lord? Okay, now you're confusing me. Is that some sort of World of Warcraft thing or something? Sci-fi fan, huh?"

The Doctor looked mildly irritated and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No, it isn't a World of—whatever it was. I'm a Time Lord. I'm a time traveler and I'm not from this planet. I rescued your mum from the Massacre of Cutthroat Gap. She was dying and I saved her. I loved her so much, Istas. She left before I even knew about you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Istas. Had I known about you, I would have been there for you a long time ago. I wasn't, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but know this. Your father never forced himself on her. I would never do that, ever."

Istas had stopped listening when the Doctor proclaimed himself as an alien. She got up from her seat and laughed in disbelief. "An _alien? _Of all things, you think you're an _alien?" _She ran her fingers through her hair in a vexed expression and turned her back on him. "I knew there was something strange about you. And I invited you over—who the fuck did you get that information from? About my mother? Who are you, Doctor?" She said the word 'Doctor' as if it was a mock title. "Did you even know my mother, you liar?"

The Doctor quickly got to his feet and stepped towards her. "Istas, listen to me—"

"No!"

"Just listen to me." When Istas made no move to retort again, the Doctor took a calming breath. "Istas, please believe me when I say this. I knew your mother well and she was the most brilliant person I met. Truly, utterly brilliant and there's no mistaking that you're her daughter. You have her strength and beauty. I only wish I was there to see you grow up." He paused as he searched the young woman's face and hid the hurt he felt at the hateful look to her. She already had her heart set on what she thought of him, and it wasn't good.

"Istas, please…" the Doctor breathed. "I came all this way to find your mother. Instead, I found my daughter." He flinched as her eyes widened. "The man you claim forced himself on your mother is me. And I swear that I did no such thing. You're my daughter."

Istas's face blanched of all color as the Doctor's words finally sunk in. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't find her voice to speak.

"Say something, please..." the Doctor urged softly. His hopes died suddenly as his daughter's face twisted into a snarl.

"You are not my father," she hissed and took a step back. "You are false and a liar! Get out of my house!"

"Istas, please!" the Doctor pleaded as he stepped towards her.

Istas immediately recoiled and went back a pace. "You are not my father!" she shouted. Her eyes darted around the kitchen desperately to try and find an escape. Donna had already roused from her slumber and blocked off the path to the back door. The Doctor blocked the side door. "You evil, fucking bastard," she growled venomously and pivoted towards the front room and burst through the front door, startling her parents in the adjoining bedroom. The dogs barked at her heels and came to a crashing halt as the door slammed in their faces.

The Doctor cursed foully, which startled Donna. He shouted for Donna to get to the TARDIS as he slid through the side door. He began to sprint along the deck and vaulted the gate with relative ease before launching himself over the deck's banister. He landed amongst the loose rock ground covering and bolted after his daughter who already had a good distance on him.

Donna was stunned as the Doctor actually swore, and it took her a few moments for his command to register in her mind. She suddenly jumped to it and ran for the TARDIS, fumbling for the key along the way.

"Sorry!" she shouted to Istas's foster parents as she pushed through the confused pack of dogs and out the door. She could barely see the Doctor and his daughter in the black of night. Only occasionally could she see them as lightning flickered across the sky.

"Istas! Wait!" the Doctor shouted, his twin hearts pumping rapidly as he forced his body into overdrive to catch up with her. He growled as his body protested the strain he exerted on it and knew that at this rate, he wouldn't be able to match her pace. "Istas!"

Istas ignored the Doctor—or rather she never heard him. The only thing she could hear was the pounding in her chest that mirrored the thunder above her head and her harsh breathing. Her feet hardly seemed to hit the pavement anymore as she sprinted down the road.

Lightning forked through the sky and struck several paces ahead of Istas. She shouted in surprise and skidded to a halt. Her arms flew up to shield her face as she twisted her body away from the blast of heat. Electricity crackled and hissed in her ear and she felt her skin grow hot. Just as quickly as it struck, it was gone, leaving Istas gasping for breath and momentarily blinded.

She blinked rapidly to clear her eyes and was only just able to make out the Doctor's hunched over form as he too tried to shield himself from the lightning. Istas turned around abruptly and took a step to continue to flee, but struck someone—or something in the way. She stumbled back and heard a laugh that sent a chill right to her bones. She regained her balance and raised her gaze to the figure before her.

"Hello, poppet," the figure greeted in a richly smooth, tenor voice. Through the dark and with the aid of the occasionally flash of lightning, she saw a broad, cynical smile with white teeth. "I've been waiting for you."

Terror shook her entire body as the figure outstretched a hand to her. She recoiled from the hand, urging her feet to move but they couldn't.

"Father!" she screamed as she dematerialized from where she stood on the road.

"Istas!" the Doctor shouted as he managed to recover as quickly as he could. He sprinted down the hill to where his daughter was. "What have you done with her?"

The figure only laughed. "I've been waiting for you Doctor. It's been such a very, very long time, don't you think?"

"What have you done with her?" the Doctor shouted his demand. "Who are you?"

"Oh, all in good time. And besides, I have a little game in mind for you."

"Answer me!"

"Or what? Are you going to zap me with your little screwdriver?" the figure grinned from beneath the dark cowl. "No, you wouldn't do that. You wouldn't hurt a fly."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes dangerously, his nostrils flaring. "Do not test me. Who. Are. You?"

"An old friend, Doctor. For now, just call me Master." The figure laughed, and like Istas, vanished without a trace, leaving the Doctor standing alone in the rain with all his fears.

_The Master…._

Note:

Ah! It's been so long! I'm so, so sorry! Life has decided to eat me, but I haven't forgotten! I constantly look at my little sticky notes around my computer as reminders to update and I never quite have the energy!

I'll be uploading another chapter-possibly a third if that one is finished-tonight, 4/25/2011. You see, I was smart, I was! Wrote out a few chapters a head of what I uploaded! Ahahaha!

I'm really sorry once again. College life is a pain and work was even more of a pain. Sadly, they gave me the boot 'cause a manager hated me. But that's okay. It wasn't fun working their anyway. I've had a few extra novel projects I've been working on, but they're on a hiatus at the moment since they're really irritating me.

One last thing,

I'm trying a little something new. It's seriously bothering me that I cannot put larger spaces between paragraphs that mark a new though. Hopefully the "**" will work. Let me know if you liked it better without it being broken up. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Song of the Sibyl

"_Al jorn del judici Parrá qui haurá fet servici"_

_Translation: "On the day of judgment The good will go to heaven for their service."_

_~Dead Can Dance_

Heavy rain beat down upon the Doctor as he knelt on the black pavement of the road. His hands rest in his lap, palm up as he stared at the faint outlines that laced across his hands. Water dripped down his face and into his eyes, before eventually dripping into his open palms.

_The Master._

Could it truly be him? No, the Doctor wouldn't allow himself to believe that the Master had returned after so many years. He couldn't even fathom the slightest possibility that he had returned. But what did he want with his daughter? What was she to him.

The Doctor swore and lifted his face to the sky. He took in a deep breath as he watched bright lightning illuminate the night sky and criss-cross between the clouds. He screamed in anguish, frustration and anger. Fists balled at his sides as he leaned forward and beat the pavement until the minuscule pebbles and fragments of broken glass cut into his hand and turned the puddles a murky pink.

"…Doctor?" Donna asked softly as she slowly approached him. She dropped down beside him, and gingerly touched his shoulder. Her hand recoiled and she jumped as the Doctor jerked under her fingertips. She gave a shout of surprise and nearly fell onto her bum.

The Doctor scrambled to his feet and looked down to his red headed companion. He let out a sigh of relief that it was his friend.

"Oh, Donna," he breathed hopelessly. He bent and offered his cut up hand to her and she took it. He held onto it firmly before hoisting Donna to her feet.

"Istas…where is she?"

The Doctor looked away.

"Never mind that," Donna interrupted before the Doctor could speak. "We're once again in the freezing rain in the middle of nowhere. Let's get inside the TARDIS so we don't have to shout over the thunder."

He nodded tentatively. "You're right, Donna." He lead her back to the TARDIS.

Istas winced as she woke in a cold, dark cell. She couldn't recall why she was soaking wet, nor how she got to the barren, steel plated walls. The dim lights from above her made her head throb painfully and her eyes burned. She shivered and felt the very cold from the ground seep into her bones. Being drenched wasn't helpful either.

She pushed herself up, hands sliding in the puddle of ice cold water that surrounded her body. She yelped in pain as her elbow struck the hard floor of the cell. Her eyes screwed shut as she bit her lip as to not make any more sound. When her eyes opened, she realized she stared at a smeared mess of dark, brownish red stuff that spread across the entire cell floor. The same stuff was splattered against the walls, desperate hand prints creating grotesque streaks.

Blood.

There was blood everywhere. The sudden realization made Istas's stomach churn and she felt the urge to retch, but she couldn't. She covered her mouth with a slightly reddened arm and gagged. Once more her eyes closed tightly and began to tear as she fought to keep her dinner down. Her entire body began to quake; she knew that whatever had happened in this cell would then happen to her. She could sense the pain of the previous prisoner and the anguish and despair. Her fingers burned as they pressed against the unforgiving steel tiles. So much grief and hurt…it broke Istas's heart.

"Very good," said a voice from nowhere. Istas jumped and looked around the splattered cell.

"Whose there?" she demanded in a faux strong voice.

"I heard that you had a very strong sight, but I seem to have underestimated the exact strength. I am impressed, Istas."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Her voice was stronger this time as her agitation began to rise. She flinched and shielded her eyes as bright light filtered in through an open door. As her eyes adjusted to the intense light, she was able to make out a tall, cloaked figure.

"Who _I _am is of little importance. All you need to know is that you are going to be well cared for—as long as you do as you're told. But since it is rather impolite of me not to introduce myself, I suppose you may call me Master. After all, that is what I will be to you," the cloaked figure explained and took a step forward. He crouched down before Istas and took her chin in between his thumb and index finger. He grinned widely, and tilted his head back just enough for the light to play across his features.

Istas's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of her captor. Her breath escaped from her lungs in a short puff and her pulse quickened. The man under the cowl was stunning—more stunning than she had ever seen before. He was of ethereal beauty with deep garnet eyes and sun kissed skin. Crimson lines were tattooed across his cheeks under his eyes that framed his nose and mouth and accentuated the sharp angles of his face. His hair was like fine threads of silver that tumbled past his shoulders like a river.

"Who…are you?" she whispered, having forgotten that his heated hands were to her face. She had not even noticed the thin trail of steam that rose between them from the ground.

"My name…is unpronounceable by you humans."

"But who are you?"

The Master grinned widely and pushed her away from him before standing. "In due time, little sparrow, in due time." He turned sharply and left through the bright doorway, leaving Istas alone in the dark once more.

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. She grimaced as hissed syllables filled her ears and repeated itself over and over again. She couldn't make out what was being said, but it was as if the prisoners before her had screamed them as a curse, naming their captor and damning him.

_Ar'ce't'li'ak'ln f'or'set'hn'li'anlu'te. Yr've'li'aek'ce!_

The Doctor stripped of his soaked blazer and flung it onto one of the railings that lined the consol of the TARDIS. He agitatedly ran his hands through his dripping wet hair as he paced. His blue shirt clung to his wiry body in a maddening way. He mumbled to himself, and his pacing began to make Donna dizzy.

"What happened to Istas, Doctor?" Donna asked, hoping to stop his pacing. She started as the Doctor angrily ripped the shirt from his body, thoroughly exasperated. The pop of buttons made her flinch and turn her head away lest she be hit by the projectile buttons. She looked back as she heard the last soft _ping _of the buttons hitting the grate flooring and then the satisfying _squish_ of a sodden shirt being dumped.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair again as he searched for a dry shirt, obviously oblivious to whatever Donna had just asked. He sprinted towards one wall panels and pushed it with his still bloody fist. The air tight seal hissed as it opened. He rummaged through it before withdrawing a tattered shirt and put it on. It was a few sizes too large, but it was dry. He frowned as he faintly remembered the two question marks stitched in red threat on the lapels of the button down shirt. He rubbed his thumb over them before hastily buttoning it.

Donna was unfazed by the Doctor's athletic physique, but watched with mild amusement as he was able to pull out a horribly old shirt. "What else do you have in there? A swimming pool?" she asked loud enough this time to draw the Doctor out of his thoughts.

"It's in the library."

"The library?" Donna exclaimed.

"Is that a problem? I happen to like swimming in the library!"

Donna raised her hands in surrender. "Whatever makes you happy, Sunshine," she commented with a sigh. She waited a moment for the Doctor to finish changing—in which she turned around as he stripped of his saturated trousers. She was tempted to look, but she resisted.

"So…" Donna began after a moment of complete and utter silence. The only sound around them was the gentle hum of the TARDIS and the rustling of fabric. "What's the plan?"

The Doctor shimmied his damp body into another pair of trousers and looked over to Donna. "We're getting my daughter back."

"Well, duh, Einstein! I knew that much! But how?"

"I don't know. I'll do everything and anything to get her back." He rushed to the TARDIS' console and punched a few buttons. The slight look of hope to his face vanished. "She's…not even here. The TARDIS is showing no signs of her."

Donna peered over the Doctor's shoulder as she finished her short sprint towards the console. "What do you mean there's no sign of her?"

"She's gone. Lost. Fallen off the face of the Earth!" the Doctor snapped and immediately took a deep breath and held it. "Sorry."

Donna shook it off—this time. "Can you find a way to track her down with all your little gizmos and gadgets?" As the Doctor shook his head, she frowned. She patted the Doctor's shoulder lightly and stepped back as she thought.

"Doctor…?"

"Yes, Donna?"

"Before you tell me off, because I know you will with this proposition, what about that foul mouthed friend of your daughter's?"

The Doctor looked perplexed. "Foul…mouthed…oh! You mean Kate!"

Donna slapped her forehead. "Who else?"

The Doctor was quiet for a moment before grinning widely. "Donna, you're brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!"

Donna beamed. "I know. What would you do without me?" she teased. "Now, let's go find that silly little friend. Maybe she can pull up some voodoo for us to find your daughter."

"Voodoo? C'mon, Donna!"

"Fine, some hocus pocus sort of stuff—whatever she got your daughter into!"

Kate groaned as she stretched out on the front lawn of her home. She sat cross-legged and rest her didgeridoo on her shoulder for a short while as she caught her breath.

"Fuck my life…" she groaned and looked back towards her house. It had been so quite since Istas disappeared. She wasn't too worried since she knew Istas could take care of herself, but something still nagged at her gut. It hadn't even been a full day since she was gone.

Kate sighed and left it be, assuming Istas went to spend the weekend at one of her friend's. She picked up the didgeridoo again and took a deep breath before beginning to play again—startling the neighbors with the unusual sounds. Through her playing, she hardly noticed the harsh winding sound and flash of light as a blue police box appeared behind her.

The Doctor opened the door and rushed towards Kate. He shook her shoulders and jumped back as she squawked, knocking the large instrument backwards. She was to her feet in a matter of seconds, the didgeridoo long forgotten at her feet.

"What fuck are you doing here? Holy shit! Holy shit! Heart attack!—" she cut off in her screaming for a brief moment. "The fuck d'you think you're doing?"

"Kate, I need your help."

"Like hell you do!" she snapped. "Where's Istas?"

"That's what I need your help for. I don't know. I can't find her at all." The Doctor glanced backwards as Donna meandered out of the TARDIS.

By that point, Kate was a bit calmer and she looked placidly to Donna. "What do you mean you can't find her? Where could she have gone?"

"She sounds exactly like you," the Doctor commented to Donna. He grinned briefly at the irritated expression to Donna's face. He turned back to the impatient girl and sighed. "That's the thing; I don't know. Can you help me?"

"I don't know—what do you want me to do? I don't have a nifty box like you do."

"But you've got those stone-y things!" Donna put in as she stepped to the Doctor's shoulder.

Kate barked a laugh. "The Runes? They don't tell you places—they just offer advice. I'm not nearly strong enough to do Tarot—but even then it won't give you an exact answer. It might get you close, or at least give you a hint…but other than that I don't know."

"Well get them, then!"

"I can't! I haven't mastered Tarot reading!" Kate argued and ran her hands through her wild mop of unruly curls.

"Who can, then?" Donna asked.

Kate was about to say she didn't know, but she froze as she opened her mouth. She grinned widely. "My friend."

"Your…friend."

"Da! My friend! C'mon! I'll take you to him!" she exclaimed and turned to run to her car.

"That'll take too long! How would you like to travel by TARDIS?" the Doctor retorted.

Kate stopped dead in her tracks. "Sounds…Star Trek-y. Let's do it!"

Donna looked to the Doctor and bit her tongue to keep from making a harsh comment. She rolled her eyes and let out a breath. _Americans…_she thought.

The Doctor set the locations into the TARDIS' console and gripped a lever tightly before pulling it down. A worried smirk crossed his face as the familiar groaning grew louder. He watched as Kate looked around in amazement. He always loved seeing the surprised faces of people when they first step into the TARDIS.

"Now this—this is traveling in _style!" _she exclaimed and ran around the initial room of the TARDIS. "This is fucking sweet! Where can I get one?"

The Doctor grinned widely.

"Hate to break it to you, girli—" Donna began but squawked as the TARDIS suddenly jolted.

The Doctor barely managed to catch Donna before she went crashing into the console. He shouted towards Kate to grab hold of the railing. He was, a bit too late as Kate went tumbling off the raised floor and onto the grating below.

"I'm okay!" she gave a shout as the TARDIS' groaning stopped. "Just broke my spleen is all—I jest."

The Doctor looked to Donna to make sure she was alright. He swallowed hard as he received a dirty glare.

"Hands. Off," Donna growled. Her face was tinted with a slight blush, but it was easily masked by the redness of anger.

The Doctor tried to smile sheepishly and pulled his hands back from where they accidentally rest on her behind. He gave her an apologetic look and slid away from Donna as he began checking the TARDIS.

"Well, good news is, we're still on Earth this time!" he said in a cheery voice. He swallowed hard and opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped out. He gave a curse of frustration as he turned around fully in an abandoned parking lot before a school. "Wrong place!"

Kate scrambled to her feet and hurried after the Doctor. "No! No! We're in the right place—just a bit too far down the street!" she exclaimed and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "His house is back this—"

The Doctor was relieved that they were still in the right place, but when Kate cut off mid sentence, he froze. "What is it…?" he asked softly and tried to follow her gaze. His eyes widened as he found what she was staring at. He went to grab her shoulder, but she had weaseled herself away from him and was already kneeling besides the figure.

"Holy shit! You fucking landed on a pedestrian!" she shouted.

"Kate. Get away from there. I mean it."

Kate looked over her shoulder and was already pulling out her indestructible cell phone and began dialing for an ambulance. "The fucker's dead from what I know!" She shot the Doctor a pissy look and screamed as the body grabbed her wrist as she raised the phone to her ear. She dropped the phone and stumbled backwards as the corpse began gasping for air.

"Zombie! Zombie! Holy shit! Fucker, let me go!" she shouted and kicked the reanimated corpse.

"I'm not a zombie!" the corpse managed to shout.

"Like fuck you are! Jesus Christ! Hit him again! Hit him again!" Kate continued to scream as she broke free of the man's grip. She stumbled and nearly fell as she scrambled to get behind the Doctor.

"No! Don't hit him again!" Captain Jack Harkness groaned as he slowly got to his feet. He rubbed the back of his head as he sent Kate a level glare before he looked to the Doctor. He sighed in relief. "Doctor."

"You? Again? Can't you just let me alone?"

"Doctor, I need your help."

The Doctor sighed and looked away, exasperated. "I can't now. I've got other problems."

"Doctor, there has been more rift activity in this area."

"Listen, I don't have time for this, Jack. I don't."

Donna raised an eyebrow as she stepped out of the TARDIS. "What the hell is all the shouting about?" she asked in an irritated tone. She put her hands to her hips as she looked from the Doctor to Kate—who was hiding behind the tall, lanky man. It wasn't long before her eyes fell on Jack. "Hello…."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Donna," he warned.

"And who is this? You never told me you had a—"

"Smoldering zombie friend?" Kate threw, finishing Donna's thought.

"Exactly!"

Jack grinned as wide as a wolf and strode forward. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Donna Noble," she replied and offered her hand for a shake. Donna's cheeks flushed as Jack kissed the back of her hand.

"And you are?" he asked Kate as she slunk out from behind the Doctor.

"Katherine. And that's all you're going to get, zombie-boy!" Kate sneered.

Jack mock frowned and walked towards her. He placed his hands at her waist and forced her to lock eyes with him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Katherine."

Unlike most women who would melt in his arms, Kate's gaze turned hard. "Hands off the flubber, zombie, lest you want to become a one handed wonder."

Jack's eyebrows raised. "That could be interesting," he mused and did as told. He wasn't too interested in losing a hand.

"Thank you, oh so very much," Kate grumbled and straightened her light gray waist coat and tugged the black shirt down underneath it. Her arms crossed over her chest and glared.

"I wouldn't have complained if I were you," Donna commented.

"Yeah, well, with my luck, he's either taken or he's gay. Actually, he's probably taken _and _gay!"

Jack smirked and couldn't help but laugh.

"What exactly are you doing here?" the Doctor demanded, growing more irate as the joking continued.

Jack's mirth ended and he looked towards the Doctor. "The same reason you are." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "The rift."

* * *

"Good, good. Again!"

Istas fell to her knees with a sharp sob. Her hair was plastered to her face, sweat rolling down her back. She gasped for air as she shook her head. "I—I can't!"

The Master looked down to her and narrowed his eyes. "Again!" he shouted.

"Please! I can't do it anymore!" she cried. Her arms shook as she barely managed to hold herself up. The ground was cold and unforgiving under her bloodied hands. "I can't see anything else! I swear! I was only able to see up to—"

"Silence!" the Master thundered. "I care not for your little excuses. You will continue to read for me."

Istas flinched as the Master threw a pouch of stones, bones and claws before her. She felt the electric shock surge through her body before the flash of light came. She crumpled to the ground and sobbed silently.

"Hush, hush," he whispered and gracefully knelt beside her. He swept his cloak about her trembling form and touched her shoulder. "All this pain and suffering will stop if you just read for me." His voice was soft and delicate. His touch was reassuring and his face was open.

"Come, my sweet. Just once more."

She gasped as a violent sob raked her body. She nodded reluctantly. "Y-Yes," she whispered. "Just once more."

"Good girl, my sweet. That's a good girl," the Master cooed and stood up to give Istas room.

Istas took in a trembling breath and closed her eyes. She picked up the pouch and held them firmly. The world about her faded and fell away as she tapped into her Sight. In her hands, the bones and claws and stones vibrated and sang songs of captivity. They burned through the pouch.

She found the arcane voice of the items in the pouch and whispered the words. She repeated the chants over and over again until the burning sensation bit too deeply in her hands and she dropped them.

The bag ripped open and the stones tumbled out, followed by the claws and bones. She gave a cry of pain and was jerked backwards.

"My Lord and Master," she began in a distant voice that was not her own. "What do you desire?"

"You know very well what it is I desire!" the Master sneered.

"Do not be too hasty, Kalandryn. Patience is a virtue that is critical to your success. If you let the sleeping serpent lie, then it will not recoil and strike. Should you wake the serpent, then you shall surely die. Heed my warning, Kalandryn. Become impatient and you shall regret it. All you desire can be yours, if you only learn patience."

Kalandryn growled. "I've had enough of your useless wisdom. Sabian! Prepare yourself. The hunt begins in thirty seconds."

* * *

Note:

Once again, trying something different. Tis a learning experience, no?

Hope you enjoy the chapter! True to my word, here's the second chapter of the evening! Now to check and see if a third is ready for uploading!


End file.
